injustice 2 equestria girls
by Sparkle Cronine
Summary: cuando las humane 7 llegan universo alterno deberán combatir villanos y régimen para poder sobrevivir deberán llegar vil invasor para regresar su mundo
1. todos los diálogos de twilight

Todos los diálogos Sci twi (Twilight)

acción 1 Twilight hace levitar varios objetos mientras pregunta

acción 2 respuesta se limpia los vidrios con un pañuelo y se sube sus lentes

acción 3 hace desaparecer los objetos y prepara para pelear

 **SCI TWI (Twilight)**

* * *

Twilight: eres la otra yo de otra dimensión

Twilight espejo: no soy tu

Twilight: solo hay una como no necesito un doble maligna esta dimensión

* * *

Twilight espejo: timber morirá

Twilight : no si yo lo permito

Twilight espejo: si como sea

* * *

Twilight: dice peor enemigo de uno es uno mismo

Twilight espejo: he oído eso

Twilight: tal vez no sea cierto

* * *

Twilight espejo: sabemos que ambas no tenemos lo suficiente confianza para resolver los problemas

Twilight : quizá tenga razón

Twilight espejo: si hay errores no es nuestro destino

* * *

Twilight: midnight sparkle vive

Twilight espejo: no mientras derrote

Twilight: yo lograre dominar esta tierra y su nueva magia

* * *

 **Superman**

Twilight: Superman el poder te vuelve tirano

Superman: tu que sabe de gobernar

Twilight: puede que yo no sepa pero alguien igual que mi si sepa

* * *

Superman: a que vienes ?

Twilight: ayudar a bando correcto

Superman: déjame que te guié

* * *

Twilight: Batman me dijo la verdad

Superman: mentiras sucias

Twilight. y menciono el régimen

* * *

Superman: este no es tu mundo

Twilight: pero no puedo dejar alguien como tu lo domine

Superman: de verdad

* * *

Twiligth: comprendo tu dolor y perdida

Superman: no sabes como me siento

Twilight: pueda que si pero no la manera adecuada

* * *

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: como derrota una leyenda del era falsa y era verdad del bosque

Twilight: solo investigado

Cyborg: pregunta retorica genio

* * *

Twilight: un ejemplo que la tecnología avanzo

Cyborg: siente envidia de mi

Twilight. quizá pero algún día haga un robot

* * *

Cyborg: dime una razón por esta aquí

Twilight: algo nos atrajo aquí debemos detener alguien

Cyborg: espero no sea superan

* * *

Twilight: ayuda a lado correcto ha pensado en eso

Cyborg: no me arrepiento de haber tomado de la decisión

Twilight: algún día Cyborg

* * *

Cyborg: no lo diré una vez mas fuera de esta tierra

Twilight: mi magia te supera

Cyborg: lamentara haber dicho eso

* * *

Twilight: mis matemáticas dice tiene un punto débil

Cybrog: vamos a ver como las utilizas

Twilight: ya veras

* * *

 **Doctor Destino**

Doctor Destino: negaste tu destino siendo Midnight Sparkle

Twilight: me salvaron de la oscuridad

Doctor Destino: no debieron salvarte

* * *

Twilight: cual mi destino nuevo

Doctor Destino: sin oscuridad no tiene destino

Twilight: esto es muy interesante

* * *

Doctor Destino: había un futuro para ti

Twilight: así cual era

Doctor Destino: ante que conociera a Sunset Shimmer

* * *

Twilight: no te metas en mi destino

Doctor: no puedo prometer eso

Twilight: entonces no me deja mas elección

* * *

Doctor Destino: los señores dicen debe ser detenida

Twilight: yo hago lo correcto cuando los ayudo a los demás

Doctor Destino: niega el destino de los demás

* * *

 **EL GUASON**

Guason: esta perdida niña ?

Twilight: cállate maldito payaso no tiene remedio

Guason: yo quería que fuéramos compañeros

* * *

Twilight: este régimen es tu culpa

Guason: todo me juzga

Twilight: ahora lo entiendo todo

* * *

Guason: me parece familiar

Twilight: tu me recuerdas alguien si pierde la cabeza

Guason: no por mucho

* * *

Twilight: por que me buscaba

Guason: quieres jugar juego del cuchillo

Twilight: si lo desea te cortare esa la maldita boca

* * *

Guason: donde esta pinkie pie ?

Twilight: no te acercaras ella maniático

Guason: es que no me conocido bien

* * *

 **BANE**

Bane: tu magia no puede conmigo

Twilight: eso crees tu

Bane: niña imbécil

* * *

Twilight: como puede vivir con veneno

Bane: solo cállate y pelea

Twilight: eso no responde mi pregunta

* * *

Bane: te daré una oportunidad para que alejes de mi

Twilight: eres un asesino

Bane: no sentirá pena por ti

* * *

Twilight: tu podrías ayudarnos

Bane: y servirle a un alguien como tu no gracias

Twilight: al menos lo intente

* * *

Bane: que tan especial eres

Twilight: te lo demostrare cuando te derrote

Bane: pero no eres están especial como yo

* * *

Twilight: eres Bane ¿ cierto?

Bane: no quiero invasores aquí

Twilight: lo que dice de ti es cierto

* * *

 **Espantapájaros**

Espantapájaros: oh alguien con quien explotar mi nueva toxina

Twilight: las evitare

Espantapájaros: no estoy seguro

* * *

Twilight: tu comes mazorca ?

Espantapájaros: no te burles de mi

Twilight: entonces no tiene un cerebro

* * *

Espantapájaros: tienes miedo de convertirte en eso

Twilight: ya no le tengo miedo

Espantapájaros: pero pronto regresara

* * *

Twilight: ese gas no podrá con mi magia

Espantapájaros: siento tu miedo de que tu magia te vuelva oscura

Twilight: miedo nunca mas

* * *

Espantapájaros: Twilight

Twilight: te veres en infierno , pesadillas Loca

Espantapájaros: apenas estoy comenzando

* * *

Twilight: tanto gas no te afecta

Espantapájaros: el miedo es mi amigo

Twilight: merece la muerte

* * *

 **Hiedra venenosa**

Hiedra venenosa: tu no eres de por aquí

Twilight: estoy una misión

Hiedra venenosa: esto suena interesante

* * *

Twilight: eres una amenaza para el mundo

Hiedra venenosa: yo protegeré a lo verde yo soy la madre naturaleza

Twilight: la gente cuida al mundo

* * *

Hiedra venenosa: tu lastimaste unos arboles de la naturaleza

Twilight: lo hice para salvar ami amiga

Hiedra venenosa: tendré piedad de ti niña

* * *

Twilight: le da un mal uso a tu poderes

Hiedra venenosa: protegeré a mis niña si es necesario

Twilight: te veré muerta

* * *

Hiedra venenosa: no dejare dañe mas a la naturaleza Twilight

Twilight: tu no puede derrotarme

Hiedra venenosa: tiene mucha confianza

* * *

Twiligth: podría buscarte una cura

Hiedra venenosa y por no lo hace querida ?

Twilight : prefiero verte sufrir

* * *

 **Gorila grodd**

Gorila grodd: de que tierra eres '?

Twilight: una donde los gorilas no hablan

Gorila grodd: los simios se burlaran de tu fracaso

* * *

Twilight: me podría ayudar con un problema

Gorila grodd: no trabajo con humano

Twilight: al menos lo intenten

* * *

Gorila grodd: dame esa medalla Twilight

Twilight: no te la daré

Gorila grodd: entonces comeré tu cabeza

* * *

Twilight: un simio no dominara esta tierra

Gorila grodd: lo haré y se arrodillaran ante mi

Twilight: no si yo puedo evitarlo

* * *

Gorila grodd: dame a tus esa medalla y no matare Fluttershy

Twilight: seria capaz de hacerlo

Gorila grodd: prueba me

* * *

Twilight: quiere probar tu fuerza grodd

Gorila grodd: morirás por intentarlo

Twilight: también nuestra inteligencias

* * *

 **CHITA**

 **(** AGRADECIMIENTO A VB POR HACER NOTA ESE DETALLE QUE SE ME OLVIDO)

Twilight: También fui corrompida por la magia.  
Chita: ¿Y cómo te liberaste?  
Twilight: Mis amigas me salvaron.

* * *

Chita: Debiste quedarte como Midnight Sparkle.  
Twilight: Hubiera perdido a mis amigas.  
Chita: En lugar de eso, perderás tu vida.

* * *

Twilight: Así que eres una cazadora.  
Chita: La Diosa guiara mis garras.  
Twilight: Lo siento, la temporada de Caza cerró hace mucho.

* * *

Chita: ¿Qué clase de magia posees?  
Twilight: Tengo la magia de la amistad de mi lado.  
Chita: Aprecio una presa desafiante.

* * *

Twilight: no seré presa fácil Chita: eres patética Twilight: adelante

* * *

 **Linterna verde**

Linterna verde: los guardianes quieren juzgarte

Twilight: porque me quieren a mi

Linterna verde: solo sigo sus órdenes

* * *

Twilight: cuál es la fuente de poder de tu anillo

Linterna verde: pura fuerza de voluntad

Twilight: necesito saber más de ese anillo

* * *

Linterna verde: se sabe que tienes magia

Twilight: gracias a esta medalla

Linterna verde: al igual como mi anillo

* * *

Twilight: yo causo problemas

Linterna verde: como lo veo si

Twilight: la verdad yo no creo eso

* * *

Linterna verde: no voy a dejar que cauces más problemas

Twilight: lo hago por un mundo mejor

Linterna verde: no me gusta cómo suena eso

* * *

Twilight: para que me querías Hal Jordan

Linterna verde: tu magia es muy peligrosa para el universo

Twilight: tienes una visión errónea

* * *

 **Flecha verde**

Flecha verde: no puse atención para nada

Twilight: espero que estés preparado para este desafío

Flecha verde: oye no me arruines el final

* * *

Twilight: que es lo que te motiva a pelear

Flecha verde: una sola persona puede hacer la diferencia

Twilight: bueno veamos quien tiene mejor motivación

* * *

Flecha verde: escuche bien eres de otra tierra

Twilight: así es veo que tampoco eres de esta tierra

Flecha verde: ojala estos viejos huesos puedan con esto

* * *

Twilight: disculpa

Flecha verde: perdono

Twilight: no dije nada

* * *

Flecha verde: oye morada eres de uva

Twilight: que mi piel sea morada no significa que sea una malteada

Flecha verde: tan demorada esta esa malteada

* * *

Twilight: tú no sabes que es sufrir

Flecha verde: entonces no has conocido a mis suegros

Twilight: sabes que mejor olvídalo

* * *

Flecha verde: crees pueda usar un arco

Twilight: mi amiga Applejack me enseño

Flecha verde: podría ser bueno o malo

* * *

 **Cosa del pantano**

Cosa del pantano: porque viniste aquí

Twilight: tu deber ser el avatar

Cosa del pantano: no me provoques

* * *

Twilight: no tengo problemas contigo criatura de pantano

Cosa del pantano: no cederé terreno

Twilight: tranquilo ya tengo casa

* * *

Cosa de pantano: lo verde está enojado contigo

Twilight: no me preocupa

Cosa del pantano: los verde te enseñaran la humildad

* * *

Cosa del pantano: tú lastimaste la naturaleza

Twilight: pero lo hice para salvar a mis amigos

Cosa del pantano: yo juzgare eso

* * *

Twilight: yo también protejo la naturaleza

Cosa del pantano: pero no con tus métodos

Twilight: hay otras formas de salvar la naturaleza

* * *

Twilight: te tomas muy enserio tu papel

Cosa del pantano: me limpiare usando tu papel

Twilight: lo siento ya lo ensucie

* * *

 **Blue Beetle**

Blue Beetle: escarabajo dice no eres de este mundo

Twilight: vengo de otra tierra muy diferente

Blue Beetle: que genial debe ser eso

* * *

Twilight: el escarabajo te controla a ti o tú lo controlas

Blue Beetle: yo le enseñe a no matar

Twilight: que suerte tengo

* * *

Blue Beetle: listo para el desafío

Twilight: mi poder te sorprenderá cuando te venza

Blue Beetle: nos podemos tomar una foto después

* * *

Twilight: ya quiero ver como se cae esa armadura

Blue Beetle: no te lo recomiendo es asqueroso

Twilight: no tienes ropa en esa armadura

* * *

Blue Beetle: tu magia esta vez no me vencerá

Twilight: quieres apostarlo

Blue Beetle: quien pierda invita la cena

* * *

Twilight: el escarabajo que dice de mi

Blue Beetle: que tienes inteligencia y presumes mucho

Twilight: me lo he ganado esa reputación

* * *

 **Firestorms**

Firestorm: estás listo para el desafío

Twilight: no me gusta jugar con fuego

Firestorm: el fuego es vida

* * *

Twilight: es cierto que tienes dos mentes en una

Firestorm: el profesor me respalda a mí y yo a el

Twilight: dos mentes brillante

* * *

Firestorm: y cuando conoceré a Rainbow dash

Twilight: créeme no quiere juntarse contigo

Firestorm: es que no me conocido bien

* * *

Twilight: energía nuclear y fuego

Firestorm: somos como un sol viviente

Twilight: como controlas tu emociones

* * *

Firestorm: el profesor cree que tu magia es rara

Twilight: de verdad lo cree

Firestorm: el profesor si yo no

* * *

Twilight: que tan caliente te vas a poner

Firestorm: estas flamas no son solo decoración

Twilight: entonces hacen parte de ti

* * *

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley Quinn: tu hiciste que mi voz sonora genial ese juego

Twilight: de esta hablando

Harley Quinn: detalle luego ahora divertirnos

* * *

Twilight: eres como Pinkie pie

Harley quinn: no compares con nadie cariño

Twilight: al menos lo intente

* * *

Harley Quinn: muéstrame donde esta portal

Twilight: se como llegar y no llevare conmigo

Harley Quinn: buscare como convencerte

* * *

Twilight: eres chiflada eres una paranoica

Harley Quinn: Batsi de dice otra cosa

Twilight: quien te entiende

* * *

Harley Quinn: vuelve tu forma pony

Twilight: este mundo imposible ademas soy mas humana que eso

Harley Quinn: lo creo que mientes

* * *

Twilight aun no puedo creer tu sea doctora

Harley Quinn: vamos cariño la doctora te ayudara

Twilight: avece me arrepiento de estar aquí

* * *

 **Robin**

Robin: muéstrame lo que tienes

Twilight: tengo poderes mágicos

Robin: crea que sera fácil

* * *

Twilight: tu debe ser el hijo de Batman

Robin: Superman ha sido mejor padre que Batman

Twilight: veo tomas tu decisión

* * *

Robin: como era tu nombre

Twiight: me llamo Twiight

Robin: sera divertido eliminarte

* * *

Twilight: así que fuiste criado por asesinos

Robin: la liga enseño muy bien el camino corrector

Twilight: quizá te ayude cambiarte de idea

* * *

Robin: empezamos con un poco de entrenamiento

Twilight: estoy lista

Robin. entrenamiento para ti sobrevives a mi espada

* * *

Twilight: la justicia no es matar

Robin: Superman traerá la paz

Twilight: eso no cierto Wayne

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus no puede evitar tu ira

Twilight: no necesito de ella

Atrocitus: no puedes evitarla

* * *

Twilight: con guerrero con otro anillo

Atrocitus: mi arma es mi ira

Twilight: espero tenga algo mas

* * *

Atrocitus: iré a tu mundo desatare una ira y sangre

Twilight: no dejare lastimes a la gente

Atrocitus: entonces morirás con ellos

* * *

Twiight: que es lo quieres de mi

Atrocitus: desapareciste tu ira cuando dejaste de Midnight Sparkle

Twilight: mi destino nunca lo fue

* * *

Atrocitus: te enseñare un par de cosa

Twilight: que podrías aprender de ti

Atrocitus: veamos esa ira en acción

* * *

Twilight: con tu eres un juez no ?

Atrocitus: la profecía de sangre dice que regresara a la oscuridad por ira

Twilight: yo haré no se cumpla esa profecía Atrocitus

* * *

 **Canario Negro**

Canario Negro:bien para que me querías

Twilight: tu por favor se mi entrenadora

Canario Negro: primero veré como peleas

* * *

Twiight: lo siento por llegar tarde

Canario Negro: espero ver tu avance

Twilight: no te fallare

* * *

Canario Negro: tengo entendido tiene ese amuleto que te da magia

Twilight: tienes un grito no

Canario Negro: esta batalla sera interesante

* * *

Twilight: aun puedo comprender este mundo

Canario Negro: aun no es tarde

Twilight: quizá pueda hacer algo aquí

* * *

Canario Negro: Batman me dice que tus amigas pueden ser un problema

Twilight: no pienso así de ella

Canario Negro: menciono algo con sus poderes

* * *

Twilight: nuestros poderes pueden ser la salvación

Canario Negro: tal vez si o no pero yo debo verlo

Twilight: supongo nada aquí es fácil

* * *

 **Mujer maravilla**

Mujer maravilla: una niña me desafía

Twilight: no tengo problemas para matarte

Mujer maravilla: no podrás ganarme

* * *

Twilight: una seguidora de Superman

Mujer maravilla: nuestro líder no caerá

Twilight: mi amigas detendremos este conflictos

* * *

Mujer maravilla: un aviso no saldrás de aquí sin pelear

Twilight: buscare la forma de vencerte

Mujer maravilla: demuéstramelo

* * *

Twilight: eres una amazona

Mujer maravilla: siempre peleamos hasta nuestro ultimo aliento

Twilight: veamos si es cierto

* * *

Mujer maravilla: tienes preguntas

Twilight: como puedes vivir tanto tiempo

Mujer maravilla: es el secreto de una amazonas

* * *

Twilight: el régimen nunca debió existir

Mujer maravilla: el régimen creo la paz

Twilight: eso no es paz matanza

* * *

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam : puede superar a un dios

Twilight: púdrete con tu ego

Black Adam: palabras que tallare en tumba

* * *

Twilight: podría confiar en alguien

Black Adam: a menos que sea rival digno tendrá mi confianza

Twilight: ya veo

* * *

Black Adam : tu magia de Equestria no se compara con la mía

Twilight: déjame y advino por que tiene 6 Dioses

Black Adam: algo asi

* * *

Twilight: si sabes de mi por me haz visto en tu esfera

Black Adam: y que vas hacer al respecto

Twilight: pues matarte

* * *

Black Adam : si quiere regresar a tu casa es a través de mi

Twilight: necesito resolver unos problemas

Black Adam: aquí espera tu respuesta

* * *

Twilight: donde están mis amigas

Black Adam: gánate el derecho de saberlo

Twilight: eso haré

* * *

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: detente allí

Twilight: por que debería

Supergirl: eres una amenaza

* * *

Twilight: tu debe ser kara

Supergirl: soy Supergirl eres mi seguidora

Twilight: no lo soy

* * *

Supergirl: de que lado esta

Twilight: único que se debemos detener esta amenaza de aquí

Supergirl: espera como

* * *

Twilight: es cierto que son vulnerable a la magia

Supergirl: así es

Twilight: esto confirma mis sospechas

* * *

Supergirl: puedo confiar en ti

Twilight: si crees en mi puedo solucionar cualquier cosa

Supergirl: espera como sea cierto

* * *

Twilight: muévete

Supergirl: no ira ningún lado

Twilight: esto confirma mis sospechas

* * *

 **Gatubela**

Gatubela: que haces aquí

Twilight: buscando como puedo ayudar

Gatubela: vamos esfuérzate mas

* * *

Twilight: eres una aliadas de batman

Gatubela: así es

Twilight: Twilight Sparkle es gusto conócete

* * *

Gatubela: dime cuanto vale eso querida

Twilight: no esta a la venta

Gatubela: no importa sera mio de cualquier forma

* * *

Twilight: dime donde esta ese tal Brainiac

Gatubela: no sera fácil de acabar

Twilight: no importa corre el riesgo

* * *

Gatubela: ahora que Twilight

Twilight: solo quiero ver si puedes ganarte

Gatubela: eso crees

* * *

Twilight: quieres dominarme

Gatubela: mas bien entrenarte mejor

Twilight: interesante

* * *

 **Flash**

Flash: donde saliste

Twilight. vengo de otra tierra

Flash: papeles por favor

* * *

Twilight: eres muy veloz como Rainbow Dash

Flash: soy el hombre mas rápido

Twilight: quizá nunca llegas tarde

* * *

Flash: apuesto 10 dolares que puede tocarme

Twilight. que sean 25

Flash: hecho espero tengas cambio

* * *

Flash: segura de no eres un alíen

Twilight. vengo de otra tierra

Flash: tu color no da confianza

* * *

Twilight: eres muy veloz como Rainbow Dash

Flash: pero soy mejor que ella

Twilight: lo dudas

* * *

Flash: segura de no eres un alíen

Twilight: ya te respondí eso

Flash: no me acuerdo

* * *

 **Capitan Frio**

Capitán Frío: quien demonio eres tu

Twilight: yo soy twilight

Capitán Frío: deja que de te la bienvenida

* * *

Twilight: frió saldrá con vida de aquí

Capitán Frió: y cuando te hice enojar

Twilight: cuando me congelaste

* * *

Capitán Frió: odio las sabelotodo

Twilight: algún problemas

Capitán Frió: solo cállate con esa maldita boca tiene

* * *

Twilight: yo puedo ayudarte a

Capitán Frió: ahórrame tu discurso conmovedor

Twilight: eres un infeliz

* * *

Capitán Frió: vete a la mierda niña

Twilight: pagaras por eso

Capitán Frió: y si mejor te manda al carajo

* * *

Twilight: tu arma funciona bajo cero

Capitán Frió: que te gusta

Twilight: disfrutare lastimarte con ella

* * *

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: eres la siguiente en mi lista

Twilight: no lo entiendo deadshot

Deadshot: ah acabemos con esto

* * *

Twiight: tus balas no puede alcanzarme

Deadshot: cambiare a balas explosivas

Twilight: este desafió es interesante

* * *

Deadshot: eres muy inteligente

Twilight: así es soy muy lista y puedo derrotarte fácilmente y también ...

Deadshot: tal vez alguien debería enseñarte a callar

* * *

Twiight: dejara de matar gente si quito las bombas de la cabeza

Deadshot: no dejare mi oficio por algo que me gusta y piérdete

Twilight: vaya no tiene remedio

* * *

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: no debería estar aquí

Twilight: dame una razón

Aquaman: rinde-te y te romperé menos hueso

* * *

Twilight: el rey de los mares verdad

Aquaman: a tus servicios

Twilight: veamos si es verdad lo que dice de ti

* * *

Aquaman: por que esta tomado partidos esto

Twilight: cualquier persona puede hacer la diferencia

Aquaman: ya veremos eso

* * *

Twilight: admiro tu gobierno Aquaman

Aquaman: Somo gente con justicia

Twilight: interesante

* * *

Aquaman: que estas haciendo

Twilight: no es tu asunto Arthur

Aquaman: no dejare alguien extraño que este observando mi reino

* * *

Twilight: sucede algo ?

Aquaman: podría ser aliado o una amenaza Twilight

Twilight: todo depende como me veas

* * *

 **Batman**

Batman: quiero respuestas

Twilight: no lo haré

Batman: eso esta por verse

* * *

Twilight: te encontré batman

Batman: crees no tengo un plan

Twilight: tus planes no funcionara con mi intelecto

* * *

Batman: Twilight dejare mates a Brianniac

Twilight: lo haré por encontrar a amigas

Batman: demuéstramelo

* * *

Twilight: por que crees somos una amenazas

Batman: pueden ser un peligro para el mundo

Twilight: piensa muy mal Batman

* * *

Batman: ven conmigo no te haré daño

Twilight: no puedo cree tu palabra ya le advertir a mis amigas de ti

Batman: eso es nuevo

* * *

Twilight: seré tu aliada si confías en mi

Batman: así no funciona Twilight

Twilight: hay otra manera ?

* * *

 **Brianniac**

Brianniac: abandona mi nave

Twilight: dejare que invadas mi mundo

Brianniac: lo recolectare

* * *

Twilight: por que mi mundo Brianniac

Brianniac: tu mundo tiene otra dimensión para coleccionar

Twilight: no dejare que lo hagas

* * *

Brianniac: tu amuleto es poderoso

Twilight: mi magia superior invasor

Brianniac: fascinante observación

* * *

Twilight: tu nave tiene conocimiento interesante

Brianniac: enfrentarme sera tu error twilight

Twilight: tu nave me servirá mi propósito

* * *

Brianniac: tu mundo es interesante Twilight

Twilight: debe morir por atacar mis amigas

Brianniac: todo ese conocimiento me pertenece

* * *

Twilight: Brianniac

Brianniac: he aprendido y visto como usa tu magia

Twilight: no te servirá para ganarme

* * *

Quien sera el siguiente ?


	2. Todos los diálogos de Pinkie

Todos los diálogos de pinkie pie

Accion 1 de pregunta : le habla al oponente mientras saca sus chispa para su cupcake

Accion2 de respuesta: le responde rival mientras ella ve como su globo vuela lejos y se pone triste y enseguida alegre

Accion 3 lista para combatir: ve que su cupcake explota y lo arroja lejos

 **Pinkie Pie**

Pinkie : vaya un doble mía

Pinkie espejo: entonces ambas somos iguales

Pinkie : no lo creo

* * *

Pinkie espejo: no divertido tener otra yo

Pinkie: morirás por no tener gracia

Pinkie espejo: no te dejare ir ningún lado

* * *

Pinkie : eres de el otro mundo ?

Pinkie espejo: no de una tierra muy similar a la tuya

Pinkie : esto ya puso muy raro

* * *

Pinkie espejo: por viniste a este mundo ?

Pinkie: puedo ayudarte en...

Pinkie espejo: no te dejare ir ningún lado

* * *

 **Twilight(sci-twi)**

Twilight: Pinkie me da gusto que este bien

Pinkie: lo mismo digo pero dejare lastimes nadie

Twilight: quiere ponerlas cosas así

* * *

Pinkie: nuestra twili de otro mundo era sabia tu no

Twilight: ella es ella yo soy diferente

Pinkie: quizá podría mejorar mas

* * *

Twilight: ! Batman te cambio Pinkie ¡

Pinkie: quizá la influencia de Superman a ti ?

Twilight: eso no cierto

* * *

Pinkie: te gusta el color morado

Twilight: a que viene eso

Pinkie: te dejare un ojo morado

* * *

Twilight: Pinkie no quiero te haga daño el guason

Pinkie: si eres mi amiga me dejara intentar cambiarlo

Twilight: no puedo dejar que haga eso

* * *

Pinkie: ya supiste de mi lado oscuro

Twilight: como yo cuando me deje llevar por la oscuridad

Pinkie: entonces deja alivie de tu problemas

* * *

Twilight: por que peleamos ?

Pinkie: debemos detenerte a ti luego al invasor

Twilight: ya veo, no confían en mi

* * *

Pinkie: lo lamento amiga

Twilight: si crees esto necesario adelante

Pinkie: déjame que enseñe tus error

* * *

 **Superman**

Pinkie: el hombre de acero

Superman: no necesito otra como guason

Pinkie: se como acabar contigo

* * *

Superman: un chiste

Pinkie: no tiene sentido de humor

Superman: te haré pie de manzana

* * *

Pinkie: donde esta un imán grande cuando se necesita ?

Superman: que chiste casi bueno

Pinkie: aun tengo muchas bromas

* * *

Superman: quizá sea diferente harley y el guason

Pinkie: déjame que te anime una sonrisa

Superman: o tal vez no

* * *

Pinkie: lider del régimen

Superman: restauraremos el régimen

Pinkie: vas fallar en eso superman

* * *

Superman: sabes quien soy ?

Pinkie: mas rápido que una bala y capaz saltar edificio de una altura

Superman: te daré punto honestidad

* * *

 **Guason**

Guason: ¡ me gusto como acabaste con tus amigas con una sonrisa !

Pinkie: de hablas ?

Guason: fue bello final con feliz para mi

* * *

Pinkie: ¿ déjame ayudarte ?

Guason: entonces quiero tu personalidad de pelo caido

Pinkie: quizá pero no

* * *

Guason: ! me gusto como prepárate eso cupcakes ¡

Pinkie: si soy una buena cocinado

Guason: dame uno de eso de color azul

* * *

Pinkie: solo necesita un mal día ?

Guason: imites mi arte Pinkie

Pinkie: solo es diversión

* * *

Guason: tenemos mas en común de lo quieres admitir

Pinkie: yo soy racial con buen humor y quizá mas

Guason: se llama locura debería probarla

* * *

Pinkie: al fin te encuentro Guason

Guason: haré de tu funeral un carnaval

Pinkie: oh vaya dame una sonrisa

* * *

Guason: podría ser mi nueva arlequín ?

Pinkie: enserio de verdad lo crees

Guason: solo necesita una sonrisa hecha por mi y buen traje

* * *

Pinkie: existe muy lejos

Guason: y también demasiado lejos

Pinkie: sin duda me caes bien a pesar sean malo

* * *

Guason: no creas lo que dice de mi pinkie ?

Pinkie: que solo mata cuando es divertido

Guason: osea que ya lo escuchaste

* * *

Pinkie: ambos somo de mundo diferente

Guason: pero estamos una historia creada por alguien no cariño

Pinkie: eso verdad

* * *

Guason: cual tu color Pinkie

Pinkie: no se me olvido Guason

Guason: quizá el verde o morado sean el tuyo

* * *

 **Harley quinn**

Harley quinn: ! no imites mi personalidad Pinkie ¡

Pinkie: yo la mejore

Harley quinn: esperaba que dijera eso

* * *

Pinkie: después de que te gane quieres cupcakes

Harley quinn: me gustan pero mas los muffin

Pinkie: dulce victoria aquí voy

* * *

Harley quinn: hey rosa !

Pinkie: que quieres harley

Harley quinn: se me olvido

* * *

Pinkie: Batman probo que podías ser de confianza

Harley quinn: el confían tanto en mi pero conformo con el 80 por cierto

Pinkie: Veamos si yo también puedo

* * *

Harley quinn: el Señor G peligroso querida

Pinkie: solo pero me cae bien

Harley quinn: objetivamente el paciente delira

* * *

Pinkie: cuanto dura maquillándote

Harley quinn: no tardo mucho pinkie

Pinkie: necesito una respuesta clara harley

* * *

Harley quinn: me gusta sea positiva

Pinkie: a mi también me cae bien

Harley quinn: bien vamos golpear a los malos

* * *

 **Flash**

Flash: de donde saliste ?

Pinkie: de done saliste ?

Flash: no es gracioso remedar alguien

* * *

Pinkie: cuando como muchos dulce soy veloz

Flash: si enserio no lo creo

Pinkie: solo mirarme intentarlo

* * *

Flash: te apuesto una pizza no me tocas

Pinkie: perdedor comerá el sabor que no le gusta

Flash: hecho

* * *

Pinkie: te involucraste en el régimen

Flash: lo se aun arrepiento de eso

Pinkie: permite me que te anime

* * *

Flash: ponerte un traje rápido no te hace veloz ?

Pinkie: al menos me hace genial

Flash: al menos lo disfrutas

* * *

Pinkie: mis explosiones te paran Barry

Flash: no es fácil darme Pinkie pie

Pinkie: eso crees tu

* * *

 **Flecha verde**

Flecha Verde: en resumen me morí

Pinkie: como que te moriste si esta vivo ?

Flecha Verde: amiga es una historia casi larga

* * *

Pinkie: ese un disfraz de robin hood ?

Flecha Verde: me atrapaste es un cosplay

Pinkie: espero sea como el de cuento

* * *

Flecha Verde: tu actitud animada me da confianza

Pinkie: pero yo soy mas graciosa

Flecha Verde: aun podemos debatir eso Pinkie

* * *

Pinkie: ! no soy como harley o Guason Oliver ¡

Flecha Verde: la persona que sonríen mucho no me dan mucha confianza

Pinkie: oye esa frase es de sunset

* * *

Flecha Verde: no pierdas el control Pinkie Pie ?

Pinkie: comparte ya da tu amistad

Flecha Verde: eso no lo que me refería

* * *

Pinkie: veo siente verde de envidia

Flecha Verde: lo dice por el atuendo ?

Pinkie: no por que mi amiga Appleajack es mejor flecha y arco

* * *

 **Canario Negro**

Canario Negro: que suerte tiene que no sea como el Guason ?

Pinkie: por que lo dice

Canario Negro: te rompería los hueso

* * *

Pinkie: tu grito es impresionante ?

Canario Negro: gracias

Pinkie: ¡ pero también yo grito muy alto !

* * *

Canario Negro: Bruce dice que tiene entrenar para mejora ?

Pinkie: no gracias puedo cuidar de mi misma

Canario Negro: admiro espiritu

* * *

Pinkie: Puedes volar ?

Canario Negro: me basta los poderes que tengo

Pinkie: por que tener el nombre de canario si no vuela

* * *

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: eres nueva aquí ?

Pinkie: soy Pinkie pie y tu

Supergirl: soy supergirl

* * *

Pinkie: vaya eres super en todo ?

Supergirl: asi es por que

Pinkie: espero ser super en casi todo

* * *

Supergirl: ya me canse de eso super chiste en todo ?

Pinkie: vaya yo pensaba este día super comeríamos con un super coco

Supergirl: para ya por favor

* * *

Pinkie: chica de acero ?

Supergirl: ese mi apodo

Pinkie: veamos como voy a divertir

* * *

Supergirl: necesita ayuda ?

Pinkie: jaja mira como me riendo de tu chiste malo

Supergirl: esto suena a un trabajo para supergirl

* * *

Pinkie: dime algo no te gusta

Supergirl: para que quieres saberlo ?

Pinkie: es para algo

* * *

 **Blue Beetle**

Blue Beetle: Escarabajo dice que eres muy emocional

Pinkie: vaya dependes mucho de una maquina

Blue Beetle: eso fue intenso

* * *

Pinkie: si tuviera tu escarabajo como llamarias ?

Blue Beetle: no se Pie Beetle o Pinkie Beetle?

Pinkie: bueno seria rock Beetle

* * *

Blue Beetle: conocer alguien como tu me divierte el día

Pinkie: que puedo decir soy buena en eso

Blue Beetle: nos podemos tomar una foto después

* * *

Pinkie: quieres de mi Reyes

Blue Beetle: ponerte a prueba

Pinkie: si asi lo deseas

* * *

Blue Beetle: guardas tus cosa en tu cabello ?

Pinkie: es mejor que un bolsillo

Blue Beetle: que raro y genial eso

* * *

Pinkie: donde vengo soy la mejor haciendo fiesta ?

Blue Beetle: que genial eres Pinkie

Pinkie: eso todavía me conoces

* * *

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: hora de pelear niña

Pinkie: vas perder

Firestorm: yo creo que no Pinkie

* * *

Pinkie: justo lo que necesitaba para mis malvavisco

Firestorm: prueba un poco de calor

Pinkie: espero traer bloqueador

* * *

Firestorm: y la pizza ?

Pinkie: se daño horno tu servirás para calentar

Firestorm: yo creo que no Pinkie

* * *

Pinkie: nos volvemos a ver chico ?

Firestorm: tu sentido humor es muy raro Pinkie

Pinkie: con tiempo te divertire

* * *

Firestorm: ! no soy vela ¡

Pinkie: pero necesito prender unos pasteles

Firestorm: no sera hoy

* * *

Pinkie: a quien buscas

Firestorm: donde su amiga veloz ?

Pinkie: no se donde esta

* * *

 **Doctor destino**

Doctor destino: esta involucrada un juego peligroso

Pinkie: se cuidarme sola

Doctor destino: el destino lo dirá

* * *

Pinkie: que ves en mi futuro destino ?

Doctor destino: que debe caer en la locura

Pinkie: vaya no nunca pasara eso

* * *

Doctor destino: te tomas todo a la ligera

Pinkie: solo es deversion

Doctor destino: los señores no piensa en eso

* * *

Pinkie: para quien sirves

Doctor destino: solo obedezco los señores del destino

Pinkie: necesitas mas amigos y aliados

* * *

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: como planeas derrotarme ?

Pinkie: solo necesito un destornillador

Cyborg: pregunta retorica genio

* * *

Pinkie: ! anímate víctor ¡

Cyborg: para es fácil decirlo

Pinkie: necesita una buena dosis de mi

* * *

Cyborg: quiero nada que ver contigo

Pinkie: por que lo dice Cyborgs

Cyborg: no eres de confianza no lo tomes mal

* * *

Pinkie: ! vamos amigos equipo ¡

Cyborg: no lo entiendes , ellos ganaron nosotros perdimos

Pinkie: que frió victor

* * *

Cyborg: después de te gane quiere una pizza

Pinkie: el ganador escogerá el mejor sabor

Cyborg: entonces así sera las cosas

* * *

Pinkie: batman me dijo mucho de ti

Cyborg: necesitas soporte tecnico

Pinkie: quizá para arreglar mi computadora

* * *

 **Mujer Maravilla**

Mujer Maravilla: tienes el valor para enfrentarme ?

Pinkie: claro por que no

Mujer Maravilla: veamos tu valor

* * *

Pinkie: ! dejara que restauren el régimen ¡

Mujer Maravilla: el régimen creo paz

Pinkie: no es verdad

* * *

Mujer Maravilla: rinde te y no morirás

Pinkie: prefiero ver el infierno

Mujer Maravilla: entonces prepárate para conocer a ares

* * *

Pinkie: ! superman ¡

Mujer Maravilla: a que viene esa nombre

Pinkie: el no es problemas tu la verdadera causa

* * *

Mujer Maravilla: al diablo con juegos

Pinkie: oh lamentaras haber dicho eso

Mujer Maravilla: no me asusta

* * *

 **Robin**

Robin: no me hagas reir

Pinkie: aun comenzado las bromas

Robin: reiré tu cuando este muerta

* * *

Pinkie: otro de los aliados Superman

Robin: su mejor seguidor

Pinkie: otra razón para detenerte

* * *

Robin: sabes como puedo ser feliz y te una sonrisa ?

Pinkie: exactamente como

Robin: que te bien muerta oíste

* * *

Pinkie: abandonaste a tu padre

Robin: hago lo que yo quiero

Pinkie: otra razón dejar a tu padre con alguien equivocado

* * *

Robin: tienes familia rosada

Pinkie: si por que ?

Robin: voy hacer sus tumbas

* * *

Pinkie: tu ego no tiene limites ?

Robin: hago lo que tiene que hacerse

Pinkie: veamos si puedo humillarte

* * *

 **Gatubela**

Gatubela: no eres de aquí ?

Pinkie: lo vengo lugar divertido

Gatubela: suena interesante

* * *

Pinkie: eres la que ama a batman ?

Gatubela: por lo mantenemos profesional

Pinkie: que adorables son ustedes

* * *

Gatubela: muéstrame los que tienes

Pinkie: un lápiz un cupcake, una pelota, y un bolígrafo

Gatubela: graciosa no me refería a eso , buena esa amiga

* * *

Pinkie: bruce dice eres la mejor entrenadora

Gatubela: recuerda decirle que necesito un aumento

Pinkie: aumento de que ?

* * *

Gatubela: algun problema Pinkie ?

Pinkie: nos ataque sin preguntar

Gatubela: tenia que averiguar que planeas tus compañeras

* * *

Pinkie: podemos llevarnos bien

Gatubela: mientras hable con calma

Pinkie: hecho pero seguiré siendo divertida

* * *

 **Cosa del pantano**

Cosa del pantano: por viniste aqui ?

Pinkie: necesito que confíen en mi

Cosa del pantano: eso esta por verse

* * *

Pinkie: que grandes es tu poder cosa del pantano ?

Cosa del pantano: mi poder es eterno

Pinkie: veamos eso

* * *

Cosa del pantano: puedo pasar por alto tus crímenes

Pinkie: solo dañar una planta gigante significa que yo tenga que responder

Cosa del pantano: eso cuestionable

* * *

Pinkie: ¡ muévete criatura del pantano !

Cosa del pantano: no cederé terreno

Pinkie: por eso traigo una moto sierra

* * *

Cosa del pantano: conmigo o en mi contra

Pinkie: solo hare lo que sea para encontrar a mis amigas

Cosa del pantano: demuestramelo

* * *

Pinkie: ¡ no vegetales muy poco me gusta

Cosa del pantano: no soy ensalada

Pinkie: donde esta las salsa cuando se le necesita ?

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: desperdicia tu ira

Pinkie: solo necesito diversión Atrocitus

Atrocitus: enseñare tu ira

* * *

Pinkie: que busca de mi

Atrocitus: dame tu sangre e ira

Pinkie: de mi solo tendrá diversión ?

* * *

Atrocitus: lado oscuro tiene mas ira que ese lado alegre

Pinkie: aun siendo alegre tengo ira de momento

Atrocitus: eso no prueba nada

* * *

Pinkie: tu ira es tu arma ?

Atrocitus: así es niña

Pinkie entonces la risa sera tu medicina

* * *

Atrocitus: seria un buena red lantern

Pinkie: no gracias prefiero otro color

Atrocitus: no puede negar ese destino

* * *

Pinkie: tu no eres un juez

Atrocitus: te matare para estar aliviado

Pinkie: no sera darme atrocitus

* * *

 **Green lantern**

Green lantern: bueno esto raro

Pinkie: otro con el anillo

Green lantern: no es un anillo de bodas

* * *

Pinkie: yo estoy llena de diversión y tu ?

Green lantern: pura fuerza de voluntad

Pinkie: que genial oír eso

* * *

Green lantern: y cual es tu poder ?

Pinkie: puedo crear cosa explosivas con dulce y mas

Green lantern: no me gusto como suena eso

* * *

Pinkie: que se puede hacer con ese anillo ?

Green lantern: solo necesita un poco de imaginación Pinkie

Pinkie: ya imagino mis posibilidades

* * *

Green lantern: los guardianes quieren juzgarme

Pinkie: solo es diversión nada mas hal

Green lantern: ello no lo ven así

* * *

Pinkie: eres como un policía espacial

Green lantern: se podría decir que si

Pinkie: me encantaría unirme

* * *

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: que haces en atlantis ?

Pinkie: dice eres el rey de los mares

Aquaman: permite darte la bienvenida

* * *

Pinkie: es hora del sol y sonrisas arco iris y peces

Aquaman: te que estas hablando?

Pinkie: participa con otros niños el show de aquaman y sus amigos

* * *

Aquaman: no esta prohibido estar este lugar Pinkie

Pinkie: pero deja que te divierta aquaman

Aquaman: no eres de confianza

* * *

Pinkie: bajo el mar todo debe ser tranquilo

Aquaman: solo cuando no hay amenazas

Pinkie: desearía vivir bajo el mar

* * *

Aquaman: admito que eres muy graciosa

Pinkie: eso significa seremos amigos

Aquaman: eso que por verse

* * *

Pinkie: vi alguien con los ojos rojos

Aquaman: black manta lo viste

Pinkie: creo que si

* * *

 **Batman**

Batman: me alegro nos ayudara

Pinkie: no es nada donde esta mi amiga

Batman: una cosa a la vez

* * *

Pinkie: vamos al menos puedes sonrier

Batman: el crimen nunca duermen

Pinkie seguro que no tiene insomnio ?

* * *

Batman: no es tarde para retirarse

Pinkie: aun no supero su muerte

Batman: su muerte no sera en vano

* * *

Pinkie: se como puedo detenerte

Batman: crees que no tengo un plan

Pinkie: de seguro no son de fiesta

* * *

Batman: representa un peligro para los demás

Pinkie: tu que sabe Batman ?

Batman: puedo saber muchas

* * *

Pinkie: Dame lo que necesito para detener a Brianniac

Batman: esa una opción Pinkie ?

Pinkie: comprobare lo muy equivocado que esta murciélago

* * *

 **Black Adam**

Black adám: Fuera de aquí

Pinkie: primero tendrás que echarme

Black adán: si así lo deseas

* * *

Pinkie: con que eres un mago

Black adám: tengo el poder de seis dioses

Pinkie: Veamos si podemos divertir a cada uno

* * *

Black adám: Tienes mucha energía, a pesar de cómo estamos en esta situación

Pinkie: yo siempre estoy alegre Black adám

Black adam: veamos si tu entusiasmo podrá vencerme

* * *

Pinkie: No eres tan divertido para gobernar

Black adám: mi gobierno es muy estricto

Pinkie: le hace falta más diversión

* * *

Black adam: eres alegre a pesar de que tienes pocos poderes

Pinkie: mis explosiones te detendrán

Black adam: dudo que tus explosiones me venzan

* * *

Pinkie: no dejare que vuelvas a desaparecer a mis amigos

Black adam: ellos se lo buscaron

Pinkie: quizás pero no te da eso derecho

* * *

 **Chita**

Chita: Al fin una nueva presa

Pinkie: me are un nuevo abrigo contigo

Chita: mis garras tienen otra idea

* * *

Pinkie: no te cansas de perseguir a la gente

Chita: esta casería complacerá a la diosa

Pinkie: tu diosa debe estar loca

* * *

Chita: no me gusta que seas muy alegre

Pinkie: me ayuda a estar feliz y no tener ningún problema

Chita: deja que yo pueda resolver tus problemas

* * *

Pinkie- sabes yo pedo convertirte en humano

Chita- demuéstrame lo devuelve me a mi forma humana

Pinkie- eso haré quizá en otro diálogos

* * *

Chita- ya lárgate de aquí

Pinkie- primero tendrás que soltarme

Chita- entonces elegiste morir

* * *

Pinkie: detente chita

Chita: no detengo cuando captura mi presa

Pinkie: entonces se que tengo que hacer

* * *

 **Hiedra venenosa**

Hiedra venenosa: Eres una amenaza para la naturaleza

Pinkie: a menos de que me ataque a mi yo me defenderé

Hiedra venenosa: eso no es excusa

* * *

Pinkie: deberías hacer algo por la humanidad

Hierda venenosa: la humanidad no debería existir junto con la naturaleza

Pinkie: has estado mucho tiempo por la plantas

* * *

Hiedra venenosa: que es lo que quieres

Pinkie: Estoy buscando una medicina

Hiedra venenosa: no soy tus productos naturales

* * *

Pinkie: que bueno que traje un corta césped

Hiedra venenosa: no me hagas enojar

Pinkie: tienes razón mejor traeré un insecticida

* * *

Hiedra venenosa- me diviertes pero no deberías estar aquí

Pinkie- no tienes otro pasatiempo además de lo que haces

Hiedra venenosa- proteger a la naturaleza es mi único pasatiempo

* * *

Pinkie- sabes cómo se le dice a una planta mala

Hiedra venenosa- no soy una raíz

Pinkie- eso explica mucho

* * *

 **Bane**

Bane: aplastare tu columna

Pinkie: podemos ser amigo ?

Bane: no necesito amigos

* * *

Pinkie: como puedes vivir con veneno

Bane: el veneno es mi alma pero no me daña mucho

Pinkie: vive tu vida de doble filo

* * *

Bane: peña dura es mi hogar

Pinkie: que tiene de especial ese lugar

Bane: allí aprendí a matar

* * *

Pinkie: te necesito a ti para buscar a alguien

Bane: no lucho por causa perdidas

Pinkie: esta no la será

* * *

Bane: mi cliente te quiere fuera de este mundo

Pinkie: contare tu veneno

Bane: te invito intentarlo niña

* * *

Pinkie: no soy como el Guason

Bane: es verdad pero te sacare los dientes

Pinkie: si es dinero creo ya no tengo de leche

* * *

 **Capitán** **frio**

Capitán frió: quien demonios eres tu

Pinkie: me llamo pinkie

Capitán frió: te metiste con el renegado equivocado

* * *

Pinkie: hazme un helado por favor

Capitán frió: y si mejor que congelo la cabeza

Pinkie: que cruel eres

* * *

Pinkie: no tienes nada de capitán

Capitán frió: yo le escogí el nombre

Pinkie: entonces debes de ser un imbécil

* * *

Capitán frió: yo también puedo ser gracioso

Pinkie: las personas como tú solo pueden ser malas y muy honesta

Capitán frió: la vida es muy fría y dura

* * *

Pinkie: no te cansas de molestar a la gente

Capitán frió: solo cállate y ya

Pinkie: contigo nunca obtendré una buena respuesta

* * *

Capitán frió: se acerca una gran nevada

Pinkie: no estoy preparado para el frió

Capitán frió: ya quiero ver como castañetear esos dientes

* * *

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: eres lo siguiente de mi lista

Pinkie: lista de invitados para una fiesta

Deadshot: ha acabemos con esto

* * *

Pinkie: eres un asesino este mundo

Deadshot: matarte eleva el precio que pido

Pinkie: bueno tengo opción

* * *

Deadshot: escuche que tienes poderes de explosiones

Pinkie: así es y no sera fácil vencerme

Deadshot: por eso cobre doble

* * *

Pinkie: no puede fácilmente decir que mataste y ya

Deadshot: mentir le cae mal a mi negocio

Pinkie: siempre hay otra opcion

* * *

Deadshot: haz lo que digo o abra plomo

Pinkie: eres esclavo del dinero

Deadshot: lo son negocios nada personal

* * *

Pinkie: tengo otra forma de vencerte

Deadshot: si yo solo necesito un tiro para vencerte

Pinkie: veamos si es cierto

* * *

 **Espantapájaros**

Espantapájaros: tienes miedo que tus amigas no te quieran

Pinkie: puedo contar con ella

Espantapájaros: sigue mintiéndote a ti misma

* * *

Pinkie: tu gas de miedo no servirá conmigo

Espantapájaros: todo tiene una debilidad

Pinkie: buscare otras maneras

* * *

Espantapájaros: otra que probara mi nueva toxina

Pinkie: yo me rió del miedo

Espantapájaros: pero te servirá

* * *

Pinkie: tienes mazorcas ?

Espantapájaros: no es bueno búrlate de mi

Pinkie: por siempre tengo un cuervo especial

* * *

Espantapájaros: deseo analizar tu cerebro

Pinkie: no lo hará Espantapájaros

Espantapájaros: nada me detendrá

* * *

Pinkie: este no es tu sitio

Espantapájaros: soy amo del miedo

Pinkie: no dejare que vaya a mi hogar

* * *

 **Gorila grodd**

Gorila grodd: no me hables humana

Pinkie: donde vengo ustedes no hablan

Gorila grodd: los simios se burlaran de tu fracaso

* * *

Pinkie: tiene telepatía ?

Gorila grodd: para controlar a los humanos

Pinkie: eso algo no dejare

* * *

Gorila grodd: dame ese medalla humana

Pinkie: no podrás quitármela grodd

Gorila grodd: la arrancare de tu cabeza

* * *

Pinkie: estas perdido gran mono

Gorila grodd: soy simio no un mono

Pinkie: calma ya te traje tu platano

* * *

Gorila grodd: tu mente increíble

Pinkie: tengo un espíritu irrompible como un corazón alegre

Gorila grodd: algo que devorar

* * *

Pinkie: tu eres uno de los trabaja con ese invasor

Gorila grodd: la tierra y los demás universo sera mio

Pinkie: no serán tuyos oiste

* * *

 **Brianniac**

Brianniac: eres una chica muy alegre

Pinkie: donde esta mis amigas marciano ?

Brianniac: estará en mi colección

* * *

Pinkie: sabes quien soy yo Brianniac

Brianniac: conozco cada truco y bromas de ti Pinkie pie

Pinkie: ¡ aun tengo muchas sorpresa !

* * *

Brianniac: eres una chica de equestria

Pinkie: pero no soy la doble de ese mundo ?

Brianniac: aun si estarás en mi colección

* * *

Pinkie: ! mi caño de fiesta de vencerá ¡

Brianniac: eso cosa no me dañara

Pinkie: ¡ esperar el boom !

* * *

Brianniac: ! que hace aquí en mi nave ¡

Pinkie: salvando la de ti Brianniac

Brianniac: algo que no cumplirás Pinkie

* * *

Pinkie: ! dejare que atrapes a mis amigas Brianniac ¡

Brianniac: mi colección estará completa cuando las capture

Pinkie: hoy no sera

* * *

Quien sera el siguiente ?


	3. todos los dialogos de Applejack

Todos los diálogos de Applejack

Accion 1 de pregunta : se sube el sombrero mientra pregunta

Accion2 de respuesta: responde mientra se come una manzana

Accion 3 lista para combatir: golpe el piso su dos puños respondiendo al rival

 **Applejack**

Applejack: odio la magia

Applejack espejo: lo se,nos gusta esta cosa mágicas raras ?

Applejack: al menos no demorare

* * *

Applejack espejo: la verdad siempre quise enfrentarme a mi ?

Applejack: entonces sera un gran día, veamos que ágil eres

Applejack espejo: ni yo hubiera dicho mejor

* * *

Applejack: aun supero esa muerte ?

Applejack espejo: lo se aun fue duro

Applejack: creo no tarde para lamentarse

* * *

Applejack espejo: no fue una muerte ?

Applejack: ! no son dos ¡

Applejack espejo: casi se me olvidaba

* * *

 **Sci(Twilight)**

Twilight: que quieres Applejack ?

Applejack: saber la verdad

Twilight: no confían en mi

* * *

Applejack: ! provocara una guerra en nuestro universo ¡

Twilight: te equivocas, no es verdad

Applejack: demuéstrame que no vas por mal camino

* * *

Twilight: me enseñaste a dispara una flecha

Applejack: debí enseñarte mas

Twilight: pero debo continuar

* * *

Applejack: hemos salvando el mundo antes ?

Twilight: pero el invasor es diferente a los demás que hemos enfrentado

Applejack: demuéstrame que no vas por mal camino

* * *

Twilight: tu cree que tengo yo relacionada con esa dos muertes ?

Applejack: solo veo la verdad, cuando lo veo y escucho

Twilight: entonces ya no eres de fiar

* * *

Applejack: Sunset vio algo extraño en ti ?

Twilight: de seguro vio mis recuerdos

Applejack: también dijo algunas cosa

* * *

Twilight: Por me Enfrentas ?

Applejack: nos esta costado nuestro regreso a casa

Twilight: tengo asegurarme de que no haya riesgo

* * *

Applejack: dime eres tu o Midnight ?

Twilight: ya supere mi pasado oscuro

Applejack: los demás no piensa eso

* * *

 **Pinkie**

Pinkie: Hola prima

Applejack: somos Apple de corazón

Pinkie: así es

* * *

Applejack: Twilight cometió muchos errores

Pinkie: pero aun así ella consienten

Applejack: estamos aquí para ayudarla ver lo correcto

* * *

Pinkie: es hora del rodeo

Applejack: crees poder atraparme ?

Pinkie: no sera ningún problema

* * *

Applejack: veamos quien gana ?

Pinkie: no sera fácil vencerme

Applejack: por favor incluso puedo contigo

* * *

Pinkie: donde esta las demás ?

Applejack: mismo te pregunto yo

Pinkie: parece tu y yo no tendremos respuesta Applejack

* * *

Applejack: siempre me alegras ?

Pinkie: estoy satisfecha con eso

Applejack: veamos si también puedes divertirme hoy

* * *

Pinkie: este mundo es muy raro

Applejack: que es lo raro Pinkie ?

Pinkie: ! después que termine de habla el narrador dirá que comience ¡

* * *

Applejack: estoy muy cansada

Pinkie: lo se es difícil pelear y cansarse

Applejack: luego de esto necesitare un tarro de sidra

* * *

 **Espantapájaros**

Espantapájaros: estas perdida vaquera ?

Applejack: no lo creo se cuidarme sola

Espantapájaros: ya veremos ese miedo

* * *

Applejack: tu apariencia no inspira miedo

Espantapájaros: te enseñare miedo en persona

Applejack: créeme da mas miedo mi disfraz de Espantapájaros

* * *

Espantapájaros: siente el miedo de revelar la verdad a tus amigas

Applejack: es verdad tenia miedo saber verdad de Discord

Espantapájaros: que comience la terapia

* * *

Applejack: ese gas no funciona en mi

Espantapájaros: ah pero siento tu miedo a no ver a tu padres

Applejack: hora de acabar contigo

* * *

Espantapájaros: temes fallarle a tu familia

Applejack: en parte si pero ahora te de golpeare

Espantapájaros: puedes intentarlo

* * *

Applejack: tengo la fuerza para entregarte

Espantapájaros: no lo creo Applejack

Applejack: tu reino del miedo acaba ahora

* * *

Espantapájaros: donde esta tu padres

Applejack: ni te atrevas Espantapájaros

Espantapájaros: enfrenta tus miedos

* * *

 **Hiedra Venenosa**

Hiedra Venenosa: admiro como cuida la naturaleza

Applejack: no soy Fluttershy

Hiedra Venenosa: entonces los arboles te dará una lección

* * *

Applejack: no me gusta la botánica

Hiedra Venenosa: no soy un vegetal

Applejack: para mi sigue siendo un vegetal

* * *

Hiedra Venenosa: ah que voy hacer contigo ?

Applejack: no dejarme derrotar por ti

Hiedra Venenosa: muy eres aburrida

* * *

Applejack: naturaleza es increíble para si comer unas ricas manzanas

Hiedra Venenosa: disfrutas poniendo semillas

Applejack: es lo mas que mas gusta

* * *

 **Bane**

Bane: te crees mas fuerte ?

Applejack: tu usa veneno yo fuerza real te ganare enseguida

Bane: acepto tu desafió

* * *

Applejack: solo eres cabeza hueca

Bane: ya estoy en mi ultima forma

Applejack: aun así no ganara

* * *

Bane: cual tu poder ?

Applejack: la superfuerza

Bane: ! no sera rival contra la mía ¡

* * *

Applejack: he podido con grandes desafíos

Bane: ! no eres nada comparado conmigo ¡

Applejack: veo como te engañas

* * *

Bane: podría formar parte de mi ejercito

Applejack: no trabajo con gente como tu bane

Bane: ! desperdicia tu talento

* * *

Applejack: donde esta ese invasor?

Bane: ! no tengo idea, pero eligen la muerte al enfrentarme

Applejack: eso crees tu

* * *

 **Capitan frio**

Capitan frio: quien demonios eres ?

Applejack: eres muy una manzana podrida

Capitan frio: te voy congelar niña

* * *

Applejack: tu debe ser tipo enmascarado de hielo ?

Capitan frio: te equivocaste de persona imbécil

Applejack: pueda que no sea el pero conformo con vencerte

* * *

Capitan frio: cuanta de ustedes vinieron ?

Applejack: somos como 7 total

Capitan frio: las congelare cada una

* * *

Applejack: ! tu congelaste a mi amiga ¡

Capitan frio: ella se lo busco. no debió molestarme

Applejack: te daré una paliza por ella

* * *

Capitan frio: te voy a congelar

Applejack: no sera fácil darme

Capitan frio: y si te congelo la cabeza

* * *

Applejack: ! eres un ladrón de hielo ¡

Capitan frio: ahórrame el discurso

Applejack: aveces no te soporto

* * *

 **Chita**

Chita: una nueva presa para mi

Applejack: ! no dejare captura de ti ¡

Chita: veamos si sobrevives

* * *

Applejack: mitad animal y mitad humana

Chita: impresionada ?

Applejack: mas que eso tengo muchas pregunta

* * *

Chita: no escaparas de aquí vaquera

Applejack: ! no tengo tiempo para esto ¡

Chita: tranquila terminare rápido

* * *

Applejack: te entregare a batman

Chita: no podrás capturarme

Applejack: espérame que lo intente

* * *

Chita: busca alguien ?

Applejack: busco a un gorila sabes donde... ?

Chita: no obtendrá información de mi

* * *

Applejack: la gente como tu me enferma ?

Chita: lo mismo digo de ustedes y su amigas

Applejack: que fastidio eres

* * *

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: eres la siguiente en mi lista

Applejack: no se fácil darme con ese francotirador

Deadshot: por eso cobre doble

* * *

Applejack: solo cobarde usa armas

Deadshot: no eres nada sin eso poderes tampoco

Applejack: tal vez

* * *

Deadshot: haz lo que digo o abra plomo

Applejack: y se me niego

Deadshot: acabemos con esto quieres

* * *

Applejack: te dicen disparo muerte

Deadshot: por eso nombre Deadshot

Applejack: quizá cuando te vence te cambiara de nombre

* * *

Deadshot: tienes un poco de aguardiente de manzana ?

Applejack: no bebe eso

Deadshot: pensé tenia eso

* * *

Applejack: que tienes contra mi ?

Deadshot: solo trabajo no es personal

Applejack: se nota que lo disfrutas mucho

* * *

 **Gorila Grodd**

Gorila Grodd: tus talento ser útiles

Applejack: no trabajo para ti

Gorila Grodd: si no esta de mi lado, entonces muere

* * *

Applejack: lees mi mente ?

Gorila Grodd: sobre tus padres

Applejack: no te metas ese asunto

* * *

Gorila Grodd: habilidades no podrán contra la mías

Applejack: espera que te gane

Gorila Grodd: veamos quien es mas fuerte

* * *

Applejack: enfrentarme a un mono líder

Gorila Grodd: no soy un mono soy un simio

Applejack: te venceré chango

* * *

Gorila Grodd: no me hables humano

Applejack: te callare esa boca

Gorila Grodd: no si yo lo hago primero

* * *

Applejack: siempre he querido tener un mono

Gorila Grodd: no soy una mascota

Applejack: cálmate chango

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: el dolor de la perdida te quema

Applejack: aun no supero esa muerte

Atrocitus: dame tu sangre e ira

* * *

Applejack: la ira no soluciona todo ?

Atrocitus: la ira es la mejor arma de todas

Applejack: los demás no creen eso

* * *

Atrocitus: tu honestidad no siempre te va salvar

Applejack: pero es lo único dan un equilibrio a la amistad

Atrocitus: mientras te soporte y te dure

* * *

Applejack: voy liberar mi ira

Atrocitus: dame toda ira contenida

Applejack: pero lo haré contra ti Atrocitus

* * *

Atrocitus: he visto una profecía de ti Applejack

Applejack: si cual es ?

Atrocitus: estará llena de ira cuando familia no exista

* * *

Applejack: no aceptare mi ira Atrocitus

Atrocitus: no puede negarte esa ira

Applejack: y seguiré luchando

* * *

 **Cosa del pantano**

Cosa del pantano: ! ofendiste a la naturaleza ¡

Applejack: por que criatura verde ?

Cosa del pantano: golpeas a los arboles, eso no puedo permitirlo

* * *

Applejack: vaya si que eres un sujeto de verde

Cosa del pantano: algunos de nosotros superamos la lógica

Applejack: aun eres sorprendente

* * *

Cosa del pantano: por que viniste aquí ?

Applejack: me gustaría enfrentarme a ti

Cosa del pantano: el parlamento de arboles no esta de acuerdo

* * *

Applejack: el guardián de lo verde

Cosa del pantano: moléstame bajo tu propio riesgo

Applejack: tratare de no hacerlo

* * *

 **El Guason**

El Guason: que comience el rodeo vaquera

Applejack: espera que consiga sello para callarte

El Guason: espero que tenga mi nombre

* * *

Applejack: el payaso del crimen

Guason : la campesina sin padre

Applejack: lamentara haber dicho eso maldito payaso

* * *

El Guason: como esta la abuela smith ?

Applejack: aléjate de ella infeliz

El Guason: le daré un buen susto

* * *

Applejack: que quieres ?

Guason : botella de aguardiente de manzana

Applejack: ya me canse oír eso

* * *

El Guason: solo necesita un mal día ?

Applejack: por dice eso Guason

El Guason: para que el mas cuerdo caiga en la locura

* * *

Applejack: te hiciste eso a tu cara

Guason : déjame que ayude hacerlo igual o mejor

Applejack: por eso todo el mundo te teme y odia

* * *

 **Doctor Destino**

Doctor Destino: tus compañeras alteran el orden ?

Applejack: solo buscamos como salir de aquí

Doctor Destino: no juegues con el destino

* * *

Applejack: que ves en mi futuro Doctor

Doctor Destino: esta destinada traicionar y mentir

Applejack: no es posible

* * *

Doctor Destino: esta divida entre reinos

Applejack: buscare la forma de regresar a casa

Doctor Destino: fracasara

* * *

Applejack: ese casco no te molesta

Doctor Destino: antes, ya no

Applejack: te ayudare aflojarlo

* * *

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: ¡ no debería estar aquí !

Applejack: quiero que ayude un asunto

Aquaman: eso queda por verse

* * *

Applejack: hablar con los peces debe ser increíble

Aquaman: ellos me dicen cosas

Applejack: aun si debe ser genial

* * *

Aquaman: ustedes son una amenaza para la tierra

Applejack: no somo una amenaza

Aquaman: demuéstramelo

* * *

Applejack: deseo ayudar tu pueblo

Aquaman: demuéstrame si puede ser util y no de fondo

Applejack: espera que te impresiones

* * *

 **Robin**

Robin: aun no tarde para escoger de bando

Applejack: tu abandonaste tu padre por otro

Robin: solo muérete

* * *

Applejack: eres de un clan de asesino

Robin: la liga me crió muy bien

Applejack: es hora que te una lección

* * *

Robin: esto se llama suelo no tierra

Applejack: no es gracioso

Robin: te equivocas, lo es para mi

* * *

Applejack: ! te admiro pero a pesar que este ese bando ¡

Robin: te iría mejor si te unos unieras

Applejack: esa no es opción

* * *

Robin: no puedo tomarte enserio

Applejack: luego que derrote cambiara esa manera

Robin: no me haga reír

* * *

Applejack: ego no tiene limites

Robin: mi ego es mi ego

Applejack: pobre de ti

* * *

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: este no es asunto tuyo

Applejack: necesita que ayude a ver el lado correcto

Cyborg: vaya

* * *

Applejack: eres un hombre o robot

Cyborg: parte maquina todo hombre

Applejack: eso eres tu

* * *

Cyborg: como planeas ganarme vaquera

Applejack: solo necesito un golpe para derrotarte

Cyborg: oh vas lamentar haber dicho eso

* * *

Applejack: yo ser que siente perder alguien

Cyborg: jamas superare eso

Applejack: todo se puede superar

* * *

Cyborg: hacerse el héroe no es de niños

Applejack: luchare para haya paz

Cyborg: entonces el régimen era para ti

* * *

Applejack: se que tu tomaste tu decisión ¿pero te preguntaste si hace lo correcto ?

Cyborg: yo ya tome mi decisión

Applejack: aun tiene tiempo de pensarlo

* * *

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: esta con nosotros o no

Applejack: ustedes causa muchos problemas

Wonder Woman: entonces muere

* * *

Applejack: ese lazo sera fácil liberarme

Wonder woman: quiere apostar

Applejack: de seguro ganare

* * *

Wonder Woman: si dejo ir lastimaras gente inocente

Applejack: yo no lastimo, tu lo hace

Wonder Woman: no soportare ese insulto

* * *

Applejack: donde esta Rarity ?

Wonder woman: necesita saberlo

Applejack: me ocultas algo

* * *

Wonder Woman: no interfieras o morirán tus amigas

Applejack: dejare que dañes este mundo

Wonder Woman: ! intenta detenerme si puedes ?

* * *

Applejack: matar a la gente no es paz

Wonder woman: solo así habrá orden

Applejack: no creo en eso

* * *

 **Black adam**

Black adam: vienes inclinarte para mi ?

Applejack: no haré eso

Black adam: esto sufre como los demás

* * *

Applejack: tu nos desapareciste

Black adam: Rarity no debió subestimar me

Applejack: quizá, pero no aun así no vencerás

* * *

Black adam: eres una tonta al venir aquí

Applejack: necesito un favor tuyo

Black adam: te escucho

* * *

Applejack: te di las gracias por salvarme

Black adam: solo hice solo por pena no lastima

Applejack: aun así tengo que derrotarte

* * *

Black adam: admiro gran honestidad y como hace justicia

Applejack: honestidad es mi elemento de la armonía

Black adam: veamos si te salva tu honestidad

* * *

Applejack: Black adam

Black adam: una de las invasoras

Applejack: te entregare a batman

* * *

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: ! detente allí ¡

Applejack: ¿ debe estar equivocada ?

Supergirl: si lo que diga

* * *

Applejack: la prima de superman

Supergirl: soy supergirl eres mi fan

Applejack: no exactamente

* * *

Supergirl: como puedes seguir a tanta gente ?

Applejack: acaso estamos jugando a seguir el líder

Supergirl: no dije nada

* * *

Applejack: desearía pelear contigo

Supergirl: crees saldrá lastimada ?

Applejack: estaré feliz

* * *

 **Superman**

Superman: yo también fui criado por una granja

Applejack: de ser agradable estar en el campo

Superman: si es divertido

* * *

Applejack: superman

Superman applejack

Applejack: esta vez capturare por batman

* * *

Superman: ! sígueme o quítate de mi camino ¡

Applejack: esa no es una opción

Superman: los que me traicionan les va mal

* * *

Applejack: al fina una oportunidad con el tirano

Superman: no te haré fácil

Applejack: veamos si es cierto que eres fuerte

* * *

Superman: te iras de la tierra ahora mismo

Applejack: no si ante regresar con amigas

Superman: de verdad

* * *

Applejack: dice eres el mas rápido que una bala ?

Superman: ya he oído eso muchas veces

Applejack: e tiempo de saber la verdad

* * *

 **Blue beetle**

Blue beetle: lista Applejack ?

Applejack: no te confíes

Blue beetle: muy bien te lo advertir

* * *

Applejack: un chico con una armadura

Blue beetle: espera que sorprendan

Applejack: enserio muéstrame

* * *

Blue beetle: escarabajo no dice nada bueno de ti

Applejack: no le hagas caso esa maquina

Blue beetle: eso lo dice eres muy honesta

* * *

Applejack: veamos que tan bueno eres niño

Blue beetle: ! oye se conducir ¡

Applejack: veamos como me derribas

* * *

Blue beetle: solo te digo el escarabajo sabe como matar

Applejack: eso no me preocupa

Blue beetle: vaya si tiene valor Applejack

* * *

Applejack: siendo honesta esa armadura me serviría para trabajo duro

Blue beetle: lo siento esta armadura esta pegada a mi

Applejack: aun si debería probarla algún día

* * *

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: y que puedes enseñarme

Applejack: muchas cosa fuego

Firestrom: veamos que tienes

* * *

Applejack: esa flamas se apagara

Firestrom: créeme no se apagaran

Applejack: ay muchas formas de hacerlo

* * *

Firestorm: esta flamas no son solo decoración

Applejack: enserio, dice vuelan muy rápido

Firestrom: prepárate sentir calor

* * *

Applejack: ! Rainbow te vencería ¡

Firestrom: el profesor dice no sera ningún problemas

Applejack: tu ingenio se equivocara

* * *

Firestorm: y cual es tu poder ?

Applejack: solo tengo super fuerza y algo mas

Firestrom: veamos si esta a la altura del desafió

* * *

Applejack: usa el fuego y no da calor ?

Firestorm: enserio ?, dice vuelan muy rápido

Applejack: te equivocaste de chica

* * *

 **Canario negro**

Canario negro: ! lista para entrenar ¡

Applejack: no necesito que me lo digas

Canario negro: bueno empecemos

* * *

Applejack: sabes ser honesta me ayudado mucho

Canario negro: enserio veamos si es cierto

Applejack: mis golpes dolerán de verdad

* * *

Canario negro: tienes poderes pero sabe utilizarlos

Applejack: que preguntan rara has hecho

Canario negro: aun así tengo que lastimarte

* * *

Applejack: conoces al del arco ?

Canario negro: te refieres a ollie

Applejack: dile que lo estoy buscando

* * *

Canario negro: eres una arquera

Applejack: asi es soy buena

Canario negro: pero no mejor que green arrow

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

Green Arrow: bueno esto dolerá

Applejack: por que me convertiré en un puerco-espín

Green Arrow: oye no arruine las bromas

* * *

Applejack: soy una buena con las flechas

Green Arrow: pongamos manzana sobre nuestras cabeza y veamos tiene mejor puntería

Applejack: oh vas lamentar haber dicho eso

* * *

Green Arrow: bueno esto dolerá

Applejack: te lo advierto no me darás

Green Arrow: no dije que me dolería a mi

* * *

Applejack: te encontré Green Arrow

Green Arrow: me encargado de cliente difíciles

Applejack: no sera la excepción es tus pedidos

* * *

Green Arrow: demuéstrame que sabe utilizar un arco

Applejack: créeme soy bastante buena

Green Arrow: veamos si puedes ser mi aprendiz

* * *

Applejack: retírate viejo

Green Arrow: prefiero mostraste que decirte

Applejack: muy empecemos

* * *

 **Flash**

Flash: escuche que eres muy honesta

Applejack: así es flash

Flash: veamos si puede cumplir con su deber

* * *

Applejack: no me gusta las persona que son resumidas

Flash:de que hablando ?

Applejack: me refiero con su actitud de gran ego

* * *

Flash: seguro no que eres jack del cuento ?

Applejack: a que te refieres ?

Flash: ya sabes como de las habichuelas

* * *

Applejack: rainbow te ganaría en una carrera

Flash: si y no lo creo

Applejack: tienes miedo que te gane

* * *

 **Green lantern**

Green lantern: los guardianes quieren me acompañes

Applejack: no gracias

Green lantern: lo siento tengo cumplir mi deber

* * *

Applejack: ese anillo me da curiosidad

Green lantern: tienes que ganártelo

Applejack: demostrare que puedo ser una buena portadora

* * *

Green lantern: que supones que hace aquí

Applejack: no tengo necesidad de responderte

Green lantern: eso no va salir bien

* * *

Applejack: si amiga rarity estuviera aquí te pidiera ese anillo ?

Green lantern: tiene que ganarlo Applejack

Applejack: eso me encantaría verlo

* * *

Harley Quinn

Harley Quinn: lo siento por las habichuelas

Applejack: te equivocaste te historia

Harley Quinn: que bueno no crecieron raíces

* * *

Applejack: no lo tomes mal pero aveces me inquieta

Harley Quinn: la muerte estado mental cariño

Applejack: eso no me tranquiliza

* * *

Harley Quinn: cuidado no me destripes

Applejack: ya te dije que llamo Applejack

Harley Quinn: no eres jack el destripador

* * *

Applejack: mi labor ser un granjera de empresa

Harley Quinn: vamos dame un poco de tu cosecha

Applejack: tal vez te regale un poco de sidra

* * *

 **Gatubela**

Gatubela: alguien nuevo que probara mis garras

Applejack: mejor pregúntaselo a Rarity

Gatubela: aun si no te salvara luego ire por ella

* * *

Applejack: la gente como tu siempre sera de buen corazón

Gatubela: es bueno hay gente crea en los demás

Applejack: vamos como te va esta pelea

* * *

Gatubela: ¿ applejack donde esta Twilight ?

Applejack: tratando de hacer lo correcto

Gatubela: no te contado toda la historia verdad

* * *

Applejack: selina debemos hablar

Gatubela: ¿ por que Applejack ?

Applejack: me robaste algo personal

* * *

 **Batman**

Batman: se exactamente como derrotarte

Applejack no lo creo

Batman: estoy lleno de sorpresa

* * *

Applejack: ambos extrañamos nuestros padres

Batman: muerte de mi padre me hizo lo que soy

Applejack: siempre un justiciero

* * *

Batman: vengo conmigo en silencio no te haré daño

Applejack: promete nos atraparas

Batman: ya veremos

* * *

Applejack: podremos ayudar con ese Brianniac

Batman: no es fácil como creen

Applejack: deber confiar en nosotros

* * *

 **Brianniac**

Brianniac: al enfrentarme comete un grave error

Applejack: pagaras por haber invadido la mi hogar

Brianniac: todo la vida me pertenece

* * *

Applejack: el invasor

Brianniac: eres una personaje de fondo

Applejack: ya me canse de oír eso

* * *

Brianniac: alguien como tu no me sirve

Applejack: como me dice esto Brianniac ?

Brianniac: por que solo eres de fondo

* * *

Applejack: prepárate para se destruido

Brianniac: tu poder no podrá tocarme

Applejack: bueno, hoy sacare la basura


	4. Todos los dialogos de Rarity

Todos los diálogos de Rarity

Accion 1 de pregunta : ella guarda una de libreta de apunte mientras pregunta

Accion2 de respuesta: viene volando en unos de sus cristales aterrizado y luego le responde al rival

Accion 3 lista para combatir: guarda su libreta y saca un diamante

 **Rarity**

Rarity: esto una bromas

Rarity espejo: créelo soy muy real

Rarity: no acepto imitadoras

* * *

Rarity espejo: si nos unimos podría hacer mas diseños

Rarity: no un secreto que yo compartiría

Rarity espejo: entonces pierde una gran oportunidad

* * *

Rarity: como posible que haya dos de nosotros

Rarity espejo: vengo universo similar al tuyo

Rarity: como puede ser eso posible

* * *

Rarity espejo: como es mi futuro ?

Rarity: ! soy de universo diferente no del futuro ¡

Rarity espejo: la verdad sera revelada

* * *

 **Twilight(sci-twi)**

Twilight: alegra que este bien

Rarity: tu eres responsable de esa muerte

Twilight: quiere ponerlas cosas así

* * *

Rarity : tus decisiones nos costara la vida

Twilight: eso no cierto y lo sabes

Rarity: ya hora de hacerte reflexionar

* * *

Twilight: crees poder vencerme ?

Rarity: no me subestimes twili

Twilight: veamos si es cierto

* * *

Rarity: peleare contigo

Twilight: por que lo haces

Rarity: Superman me pidió que acompañaras

* * *

Twilight: por que seguir Superman Rarity

Rarity: soy una chica que le da una oportunidad cada uno

Twilight: entonces tomaste una mala decisión

* * *

 **Pinkie**

Pinkie: Rarity

Rarity: puedo contar contigo ?

Pinkie: depende que bando escojamos

* * *

Rarity: Twilight no es la misma y lo sabes

Pinkie: quizá este mundo cambio su forma de pensar

Rarity: tristemente es cierto

* * *

Pinkie: me enfrentas amiga

Rarity: lo siento cariño es complicado

Pinkie: si como todos tus diseños

* * *

Rarity: veamos como asi pelear, es igual como organizas fiestas

Pinkie: no te lo esperas

Rarity: nada me sorprende

* * *

Pinkie: donde esta las demás ?

Rarity: creo vi Applejack por alguna parte

Pinkie: puedas traerla

* * *

 **Applejack**

Applejack: por que me buscas

Rarity: pinkie te necesita

Applejack: te escucho

* * *

Rarity: volvemos a pelear

Applejack: pero no dejare ganar

Rarity: hoy no querida

* * *

Applejack: dime también pierdes la esperanza a veces

Rarity: todos podemos hacer diferencia

Applejack: es bueno escuchar eso

* * *

Rarity: querido enfrentar a ti desde que te vi

Applejack: Rarity no me ganaras soy la mejor

Rarity: cariño mi poderes son superiores

* * *

Applejack: el invasor es peligroso Rarity

Rarity: lo se Applejack

Applejack: solo espero que pidas ayuda

* * *

 **Green lantern**

Green lantern: ambos nos gusta el color verde

Rarity: verde es horrible

Green lantern: te metas con Green lantern

* * *

Rarity: recuerdo tener poderes de crea cosas

Green lantern: este anillo también lo hace

Rarity: desearía tener uno

* * *

Green lantern: bueno lo diré esto extraño ?

Rarity: por lo dices ?

Green lantern: no pertenece aquí

* * *

Green lantern: y cual es tu poder ?

Rarity: creo diamantes y escudo de fuerza

Green lantern: suficiente hagamos esto

* * *

Rarity: como hace para ganar un anillo

Green lantern: créeme hay que ganárselo

Rarity: soy mas que digna

* * *

 **espantapájaros**

Espantapájaros: oh teme no conocer bien a tu hermana

Rarity: ya enfrente ese miedo

Espantapájaros: estoy tan seguro

* * *

Rarity: eres horrible con ese aspecto

Espantapájaros: soy mas grande miedo

Rarity: hoy no

* * *

Espantapájaros: oh te amorate de Tom

Rarity: quien te dijo eso ?

Espantapájaros: hora de la terapia

* * *

Rarity: la fiesta de noche de Nightmare ya paso

Espantapájaros: te lo aseguro soy real

Rarity: entonces debo acabar con esta pesadilla

* * *

Espantapájaros: tiene miedo de no estar a la moda y no tener el toque

Rarity: te quemare vivo

Espantapájaros: puedes intentarlo

* * *

Rarity: ese gas no me gusta

Espantapájaros: conocerá al miedo mismo

Rarity: mejor utiliza un gas de espectáculo

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: doler de perdida te quema

Rarity: todos podemos superar las partidas

Atrocitus: sigue mintiéndote a ti

* * *

Rarity: la ira no va con la elegancia Atrocitus

Atrocitus: la ira es la mejor arma

Rarity: necesita modales

* * *

Atrocitus: por que me buscabas ?

Rarity: enséñame mas tu ira

Atrocitus: veamos que ira gana

* * *

Rarity: mi opal no se acercara tu gato

Atrocitus: dex-starr comerá tus ojos

Rarity: que asco, eso no pasara cariño

* * *

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: superman te necesita

Rarity: y si me niego

Cyborg: oh vas lamentar haber dicho eso

* * *

Rarity: así que eres un robot por completo, y nada de hombre

Cyborg: pero al menos tengo corazón

Rarity: pero no haz sido generoso con los demás

* * *

Cyborg: que esta tramando

Rarity: buscar una forma de regresar a casa

Cyborg: buena suerte al intentarlo

* * *

Rarity: hacer yo podría hacerte buenos diseño

Cyborg: yo hago mis propias mejoras

Rarity: pierda una oportunidad querido

* * *

Cyborg: podría diseñar nos unas armadura

Rarity: lo siento mis diseño no se lo haga gente como tu

Cyborg: cambiara de opinión en un segundo

* * *

 **Cosa del Pantano**

Cosa del Pantano: ofendiste a la naturaleza

Rarity: me confundes criatura del pantano

Cosa del Pantano: defiende a ti misma

* * *

Rarity: tus poderes me recuerdan cuando fuimos a un campamento ?

Cosa del Pantano: mi fortaleza es raíz y tallo

Rarity: creo que ya tengo experiencia con bestia como tu

* * *

Cosa del Pantano: no agradan los trucos

Rarity: pero mis encantos te vencerán

Cosa del Pantano: no funcionaran

* * *

Rarity: muévete criatura del pantano

Cosa del Pantano: no entiendo

Rarity: me estorbas

* * *

Cosa del Pantano: con que hace diseños ?

Rarity: asi es aveces materiales naturales

Cosa del Pantano: lo verde te enseñara la humildad

* * *

 **Hiedra venenosa**

Hiedra venenosa: hola amante

Rarity: tus poderes los usa erróneamente

Hiedra venenosa: juguemos rudo

* * *

Rarity: admiro tu atuendo querida

Hiedra venenosa: no tuve tiempo de peinarme

Rarity: ya somos dos

* * *

Hiedra venenosa: tu no trata bien la madre naturaleza

Rarity: pero lo hago con elegancia

Hiedra venenosa: pues ya no mas

* * *

Rarity: no le temo a tus poderes

Hiedra venenosa: por lo dice ?

Rarity: ya tuve experiencia en campamento everfree

* * *

 **El Guason**

El Guason: y que puedo hacer por ti ?

Rarity: no necesito nada de ti maniático

El Guason: tendrá que ser mas especifica

* * *

Rarity: ahora veo por que no le agradas a nadie ?

El Guason: por el bien de todos tráeme un doctor

Rarity: el mundo le agradecerá a mi por acabarte

* * *

El Guason: me encanta tu expresión cuando tu boutique fue arruinada

Rarity: eso fue un mal momento payaso feo

El Guason: no vayas llorar mares

* * *

Rarity: ese maquillaje no te queda bien en tu cara

El Guason: tengo uno de eso rostro

Rarity: aveces me da pesadillas

* * *

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley Quinn: hola guapa

Rarity: me gusto verte querida

Harley Quinn: vamos divertirnos

* * *

Rarity: me recuerdas alguien

Harley Quinn: trata de mas coherente querida

Rarity: un momento estoy confundida

* * *

Harley Quinn: batsi dice : tu viene conmigo

Rarity: hoy no harley

Harley Quinn: no diga que no te lo advertir

* * *

Rarity: me agrada pero mantengamos distancia

Harley Quinn: me rompes el corazón

Rarity: si conociera mejor querida no diría eso

* * *

 **Gatubela**

Gatubela: que bueno pendientes

Rarity: lo siento dejare quites mi joyas

Gatubela: eso lo hace mas divertido

* * *

Rarity: mi mascota se llevaría bien contigo

Gatubela: eso lo dudo

Rarity: créeme ten encantara conocerla

* * *

Gatubela: asi que eres una diseñadora de ropa?

Rarity: soy una de las mejores de donde vengo

Gatubela: creo encontré un gran botín

* * *

Rarity: así que le robas las personas ?

Gatubela: robo a los que puedo permitírselos

Rarity: hoy no sera así querida

* * *

 **Chita**

Chita: la diosa exige tu vida

Rarity: no estoy de acuerdo con eso

Chita: mis garras te cortaran

* * *

Rarity: lo salvaje no te queda

Chita: teme que daña tu ropa

Rarity: no dañara este atuendo

* * *

Chita: tus poderes no me detendrán

Rarity: no tengo miedo

Chita: mis garras tiene una idea diferente

* * *

Rarity: mis amiga puede ayudarte

Chita: si verdad devuélveme a mi forma humana

Rarity: solo si te controlas

* * *

 **Robin**

Robin: no puedo tomarte enserio

Rarity: tu le fallaste a tu padre

Robin: jaja como sea

* * *

Rarity: fuiste mal hijo para tu padre

Robin: lo hice para hacer lo correcto

Rarity: debiste apreciar mas tu padre

* * *

Robin: Superman dice te nos unas

Rarity: el no es padre a seguir querido

Robin: vamos tengo suficiente figuras paternas

* * *

Rarity: te crees un chico rudo

Robin: entiende soy mejor que tu

Rarity: pero no tiene elegancia y estilo

* * *

Robin: mi abuelo quería encontrarte

Rarity: así para el me querría

Robin: para diseñar un traje de batalla

* * *

 **Bane**

Bane: rompamos ese columna

Rarity: tu voz me recuerda alguien

Bane: bien bromea ante de morir

* * *

Rarity: como una serpiente con veneno

Bane: el veneno me da fuerzas

Rarity: y porque no esta muerto

* * *

Bane: ya te llego la humildad

Rarity: tu también cometes errores

Bane: acepto tu desafió

* * *

Rarity: otro inútil presumido

Bane: que graciosa

Rarity: la gente como siempre caen

* * *

Bane: tu apruebas la esclavitud

Rarity: que te da esa idea

Bane: los rumores son ciertos como dice

* * *

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: te trae a mi reino

Rarity: dice que habla con los peces

Aquaman: los gobierno

* * *

Rarity: me invitaría a tu reino

Aquaman: aun no te haz ganado es derecho

Rarity: no perderé esta gran oportunidad

* * *

Aquaman: quieres de mi ?

Rarity: el estilo de tu gente muy hermoso y llamativo

Aquaman: no deberías estar aquí

* * *

Rarity: entiendo que eres un gran rey

Aquaman: mi gente me respecta y confían en mi

Rarity: por eso eres el mejor

* * *

Aquaman: no astuto retar a un atlante

Rarity: vendrá conmigo su majestad

Aquaman: eso queda por verse

* * *

Rarity: existen una sirenas que canta

Aquaman: solo conozca

Rarity: que bueno este no existe las sirenas

* * *

 **Doctor Destino**

Doctor Destino: peleas por el destino

Rarity: lo hago mejor que cualquiera

Doctor Destino: no tiene bien tus prioridades

* * *

Rarity: ese casco sera mio

Doctor Destino: no eres digno tener el casco

Rarity: esta chica lo necesita

* * *

Doctor Destino: esta es un camino oscuro

Rarity: la magia verde no me poseerá

Doctor Destino: no puedo prometer eso

* * *

Rarity: creo tu confundes a todo el mundo Doctor

Doctor Destino: los señores del destino no aprueba lo que haces

Rarity: eso no responde a mi pregunta

* * *

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: tiene el valor de enfrentarme

Rarity: a pesar te ves bien, te derrotare

Wonder Woman: ya quisieras

* * *

Rarity: tu eres digna de llamarte princesa

Wonder Woman: no haga reir niña

Rarity: te lo advierto

* * *

Wonder Woman: el regirme creo paz

Rarity: no tiene compasión con los demás

Wonder Woman: es único camino que hay

* * *

Rarity: solía ser una mujer de inspiración

Wonder Woman: enserio no es una sorpresa

Rarity: pero te metiste un camino de caos

* * *

 **Capitán** **frió**

Capitán frió: vendrá una era de hielo

Rarity: entonces me preparara para la época

Capitán frió: y si te congelo la cabeza

* * *

Rarity: la venganza no soluciona nada frió

Capitán frió: mi corazón es como la fría venganza

Rarity: siempre hay una alternativa

* * *

Capitán frió: tus encantos no funcionaran contra mi

Rarity: una vez convencí a tres chicos para ayudaran con un piano

Capitán frió: esa es nueva

* * *

Rarity: me podría ayudar una escultura de hielo

Capitán frió: guarda tu historia quieres

Rarity: hora de callar a este rufián

* * *

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: hazlo lo que digo o habrá plomo

Rarity: tus balas no podrán atreves mis escudos

Deadshot: solo necesito el calibre correcto

* * *

Rarity: eres esclavo de materialismo

Deadshot: así como tu perro amigo esclavo

Rarity: no confundas materialismo con esclavitud

* * *

Deadshot: que quieres ?

Rarity: necesito que elimines cierta persona o la derrotes

Deadshot: dispara

* * *

Rarity: dice que nunca fallas

Deadshot: tengo una gran reputación

Rarity: como desperdicia tu vida

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Gorilla Grodd: tus talentos podrían servirme

Rarity: una bestia como no digna de mi talentos

Gorilla Grodd: entonces cambia de trabajo

* * *

Rarity: donde esta Fluttershy ?

Gorilla Grodd: liderado ciudad gorila

Rarity: la traeré de vuelta

* * *

Gorilla Grodd: postraste ante mi

Rarity: no doblegare ante ti grodd

Gorilla Grodd: hora de dormir

* * *

Rarity: un rey debe ser leal su gente

Gorilla Grodd: no importante, mi lealtad es hacia mi

Rarity: y por debe ser detenido

* * *

 **Flash**

Flash: lo siento voy tarde

Rarity: tu podría ser mas veloz que Rainbow

Flash: eso lo dudo

* * *

Rarity: como te hace llamar

Flash: super rápido no significa Rarity

Rarity: aun debe ser veloz Flash

* * *

Flash: tenemos un enemigo en común

Rarity: ese invasor pagara por llevarse nuestro mundo

Flash: no lo mataremos Rarity

* * *

Rarity: si pudimos con los villano también te vencerá

Flash: calma estoy de tu lado

Rarity: debe comprobarlo yo misma

* * *

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: solo tienes ese truco

Rarity: espera ver cuando te derrote

Black Adam: eso lo dudo

* * *

Rarity: la mejor diseñadora de todas

Black Adam: cualquiera de kahndaq te podría ganar

Rarity: pero no tiene mi visión

* * *

Black Adam: eres un tonto al venir aquí

Rarity: tus secretos de reino serán míos

Black Adam: por favor sorprenderme

* * *

Rarity: dice que tiene te crees muy superior a los demás

Black Adam: la fuerza de Amon te aplastara

Rarity: y la fuerza de la generosidad te vencerá

* * *

Black Adam: solo salve por lastima Applejack

Rarity: pensé que nos ayudaría regresar a casa Adam

Black Adam: ya veremos Rarity

* * *

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: hora de la hoguera

Rarity: vamos acampar

Firestorm: te quemare como malvavisco

* * *

Rarity: el fuego siempre peligroso

Firestorm: temes quemarte

Rarity: no sera posible

* * *

Firestorm: esta flamas no solo decoración

Rarity: veamos si puede esta chicha

Firestorm: prepárate para arder

* * *

Rarity: por quieres encontrar a Rainbow

Firestorm: necesito para un asunto

Rarity: me pregunto para sera

* * *

Firestorm: tienen alguien con relacionado con el fuego

Rarity: solo conozco a spitfire

Firestorm: subamos la temperatura

* * *

 **Canario Negro**

Canario Negro: invito los tragos

Rarity: tu si me entiende

Canario Negro: comencemos esta ronda

* * *

Rarity: esto podría ser interesante

Canario Negro: enserio crees ganarme

Rarity: la respuesta te sorprenderá

* * *

Canario Negro: esa apariencia no te queda

Rarity: podría decir lo mismo de ti

Canario Negro: que bien que nos entendemos

* * *

Rarity: para que me quiere batman

Canario Negro: dice te necesita para algo

Rarity: de acuerdo

* * *

Canario Negro: el combate trata de controlar el conflicto

Rarity: las medidas desparedas lo requiere

Canario Negro: aun tenemos que luchar

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

Green Arrow: escuche bien tienes una boutique

Rarity: unas mejores de la ciudad

Green Arrow: tienes un club o algo ?

* * *

Rarity: tu atuendo es anticuado y muy verde

Green Arrow: un es homenaje Robin Hood

Rarity: deberías actualizarte viejo

* * *

Green Arrow: que disfraz no te engañes

Rarity: ese traje solo monto trapos oliver

Green Arrow: oye no me arruine el final

* * *

Rarity: arquería enserio

Green Arrow: prefiero mostrarte que decirte

Rarity: veamos tienes anciano

* * *

Green Arrow: ya te dijeron

Rarity: sobre que

Green Arrow: que tu cabeza es malvavisco

* * *

 **Blue beetle**

Blue beetle: escarabajo no dice nada bueno de ti

Rarity: entonces que seria lo malo

Blue beetle: conociste el lado oscuro de la luna

* * *

Rarity: lo siento niño tengo tiempo para tus juegos

Blue beetle: y yo queríamos que fuéramos amigos

Rarity: lo tendré en cuenta

* * *

Blue beetle: oye estos diseños son genial Rarity

Rarity: te encantaron mis diseños para tu escarabajo

Blue beetle: veamos si puedo pasar esta prueba

* * *

Rarity: me confundes con versiones mías jaime

Blue beetle: algo posiblemente que pueda entender

Rarity: realmente debes

* * *

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: detente allí

Rarity: la moda nunca se detiene querida

Supergirl: permite me que te de animo

* * *

Rarity: debería considerarte una amenaza

Supergirl: no soy como el

Rarity: aun tengo el beneficio de la duda

* * *

Supergirl: no te ve muy bien

Rarity: siempre supero cualquier cosa querida

Supergirl: me encanta tu espíritu

* * *

Rarity: vendrá conmigo

Supergirl: no unire superman

Rarity: lo siento cariño pero tengo que hacerlo

* * *

 **Superman**

Superman: te metes un juego peligroso

Rarity: solo confió en ti por una razón

Superman: es claro que tu no me conoces

* * *

Rarity: el bien de nuestro debe ser eliminado

Superman: mas rápido que una bala recuerdas

Rarity: pronto estará vencido cariño

* * *

Superman: sígueme quirate de mi camino

Rarity: ahora comprendo por alguna persona agradas

Superman: traicionarme es un gran error

* * *

Rarity: estoy lista para que caigas

Superman: la intimidación no funciona conmigo

Rarity: mas que esos superman

* * *

Superman: necesito de servicio ?

Rarity: lo siento no trabajo con tiranos

Superman: de verdad

* * *

 **Batman**

Batman: ! como te escapaste ¡

Rarity: esta chica tienes unos cuantos trucos Batman

Batman: no por mucho

* * *

Rarity: me agrada tu atuendo pero es demasiado negro

Batman: verde de celoso

Rarity: no me gusta nada es color

* * *

Batman: por que debería confiar ti ?

Rarity: soy unas mejores diseñadora y peleadora de karate

Batman: demuéstramelo

* * *

Rarity: no es nuestra pelea pero peleamos por regresar a casa

Batman: aun necesito saber que pueden hacer

Rarity: de lo demorare murciélago

* * *

Batman: debo recordarte que clark es prófugo

Rarity: aun si debemos detener al invasor

Batman: ya veremos

* * *

Rarity: habrá un espacio mas tu club

Batman: tiene que ganártelo

Rarity: te lo comprobare

* * *

 **Brainiac**

Brainiac: que haces en mi nave ?

Rarity: vengo recuperar mi hogar

Brainiac: todo la vida sera mía

* * *

Rarity: el invasor

Brainiac: la diseñadora de equestria

Rarity: tu maldad acaba ahora

* * *

Brainiac: al enfrentarme comentes un gran error

Rarity: buscare una forma de vencerte

Brainiac: no tienes poder ante mi

* * *

Rarity: alguna vez has compartido con alguien

Brainiac: mi conocimiento es exclusivo

Rarity: veo no te gusta compartir

* * *

Brainiac: no le haces falta a mi colección

Rarity: vaya de seguro tiene plan contra mi

Brainiac: aun si no entraras

* * *

Rarity: mi familia

Brainiac: tu hermana te llamar

Rarity: sufrirás invasor

* * *

Brainiac: eres un alimento parlante

Rarity: no soy malvavisco

Brainiac: necesito estudiarte mas

* * *

Rarity: yo no esclavizo a mis amigos

Brainiac: tus amigos difieren Rarity

Rarity: no sera así


	5. todos los dialogos de fluttershy

Todos los diálogos de Fluttershy

1 accion de pregunta : ella hace gira su lanza Mientras pregunta al rival

2 accion de respuesta: Fluttershy viene montado en un oso se baje mientras lo acaricia la cabeza, y mira rival después que le responde al rival y va el oso

3 accion de lista para combatir: Fluttershy guarda su lanza le brilla las manos de color amarillo

 **Fluttershy**

Fluttershy: ! que clase de truco este ¡

Fluttershy espejo: digamos que soy la original

Fluttershy: ambos no podemos regresar

* * *

Fluttershy espejo: los animales esta muy asustados

Fluttershy: entonces debemos protegerlos

Fluttershy espejo: solo siento es trabajo que haré sola

* * *

Fluttershy: no quiero piense que una hermana

Fluttershy espejo: al menos tengo un hermano

Fluttershy: pero que diría si nos viera

* * *

Fluttershy espejo: este mundo no caerá ante mal

Fluttershy: el invasor sera vencido

Fluttershy espejo: no puedo permitirte eso

* * *

Fluttershy: he oido de un doble

Fluttershy espejo: asi es vengo del otro mundo ayudar

Fluttershy: veamos que lo ofresco

* * *

 **Twilight(sci-twi)**

Twilight: veo esta libre de ese gorilla

Fluttershy: asi es Twilight, pero aun si debes responder

Twilight: no lo creo

* * *

Fluttershy: dejaste morir tu mejor amigo

Twilight: la muerte de Spike lo se

Fluttershy: se que tu corazón se volvió oscuro

* * *

Twilight: pudiste ayudarme salvar a mi Spike

Fluttershy: estaba debil de la batalla

Twilight: por eso no ya confió en ustedes

* * *

Fluttershy: te encontré Twilight

Twilight: y que harás al respecto

Fluttershy: quizas detenerte con tu locura

* * *

Twilight: esta batalla hablar con los animales es inútil

Fluttershy: pueda que tenga una ventajas

Twilight: aun si no lo creo Fluttershy

* * *

Fluttershy: estamos varados en mundo Twilight

Twilight: si matamos al invasor regresaremos a casa

Fluttershy: la muertes no soluciona nada

* * *

 **Pinkie**

Pinkie: veo que escapas de la nave del invasor

Fluttershy: puede sobrevivir gracias a mi poderes

Pinkie: veamos mas de ti

* * *

Fluttershy: es bueno tener amigas como tu

Pinkie: me gusta escuchar eso

Fluttershy: no aun he terminado

* * *

Pinkie: el Guason te lastimo ?

Fluttershy: no solo par chiste pésimos

Pinkie: espero no te refieras a mi

* * *

Fluttershy: la risa

Pinkie: la amabilidad

Fluttershy: solo falta las demás

* * *

Pinkie: después que regresemos quiere una pizza

Fluttershy: me vendria

Pinkie: espero que no tenga anchoas

* * *

Fluttershy: ya me esoty cansado de este mundo

Pinkie: lo mismo pero es agradable

Fluttershy: es podemos discutirlo

* * *

 **Applejack**

Applejack: tiene algo que ofrece ?

Fluttershy: la verdad no

Applejack: entonces debería estar aquí

* * *

Fluttershy: Applejack

Applejack: ve al grano

Fluttershy: necesitamos reunirnos con sunset shimmer

* * *

Applejack: es posible que sunset pueda detener a ese invasor

Fluttershy: entonces debemos encontrarla

Applejack: primero debe converse la de detener twilight primero

* * *

Fluttershy: es bueno encontrar un rostro conocido

Applejack: Rainbow esta todavía desaparecida

Fluttershy: mis amigos encargaran de buscarla

* * *

Applejack: aleja eso mapaches de refugio

Fluttershy: necesita un hogar para vivir

Applejack: no me gusta alimaña

* * *

Fluttershy: winona necesita esta sola mas tiempo

Applejack: ya estuvo mucho tiempo contigo

Fluttershy: ella me dijo otras cosa

* * *

 **Rarity**

Rarity: no creo esto sea correcto

Fluttershy: esta tu duda de mis métodos

Rarity: quizá no

* * *

Fluttershy: necesitare nuevo atuendo Rarity

Rarity: siempre estoy dispuesta ayudar

Fluttershy: cuando empezamos

* * *

Rarity: debemos y por los caminos correctos

Fluttershy: pero twilight se olvido de quien eras

Rarity: un problema que demos solucionar

* * *

Fluttershy: cree que Superman hizo el mundo seguro

Rarity: no lo creo querida

Fluttershy: necesito mas información de el

* * *

Rarity: cuidado criaturas verdes

Fluttershy: lo tendré en cuenta

Rarity: no quiero que te controlen

* * *

Fluttershy: tengo miedo morir, y no regresar a casa

Rarity: todo tenemos miedo Fluttershy

Fluttershy: solo espero que mi valentía ayude

* * *

 **Cosa del pantano**

Cosa del pantano: ofendiste a la naturaleza

Fluttershy: por que lo dice

Cosa del pantano: te disfrazaste de árbol

* * *

Fluttershy: podrías trabajar juntos

Cosa del pantano: lo verde esta protegido

Fluttershy: quizá halla otra forma de convencerte

* * *

Cosa del pantano: la violencia no necesario

Fluttershy: podría confiar en alguien por menos una vez

Cosa del pantano: eso es cuestionable

* * *

Fluttershy: tu deber la criatura verde que mencionaron

Cosa del pantano: moléstame bajo propio riesgo

Fluttershy: no veas como la mala

* * *

Cosa del pantano: asuste a los animales

Fluttershy: fue un mal momento

Cosa del pantano: debe ser detenida

* * *

 **Hiedra Venenosa**

Hiedra Venenosa: hola amante

Fluttershy: no me controlara hiedra

Hiedra Venenosa: hay manera de saberlo

* * *

Fluttershy: debe haber un equilibrio

Hiedra Venenosa: acabar con la humanidad es un favor

Fluttershy: aun podemos hablar de eso

* * *

Hiedra Venenosa: veo cuidas bien la naturaleza

Fluttershy: la animales hace la naturaleza sea bella

Hiedra Venenosa: lastimas que no pensamos iguales

* * *

Fluttershy: abusa de tu poder

Hiedra Venenosa: no te metas con la madre naturaleza

Fluttershy: conocerás a mis amigos

* * *

Hiedra Venenosa: que voy hacer contigo ?

Fluttershy: darle mejor trato a la naturaleza

Hiedra Venenosa: nada de eso cariño

* * *

Fluttershy: hablas con las plantas

Hiedra Venenosa: tu entiendes a los animales

Fluttershy: pero diferencia de ti, tu eres cruel con los demás

* * *

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: que te trae a mi reino

Fluttershy: me podría ayudar salvar uno de los tuyos

Aquaman: eso queda por verse

* * *

Fluttershy: siempre gusto el mar

Aquaman: te presentare a black manta

Fluttershy: debe ser un tipo agradable

* * *

Aquaman: traicionaste tus ideales

Fluttershy: pensé que había hecho lo correcto

Aquaman: atlantis no perdona los traidores

* * *

Fluttershy: realmente eres el rey de los mares

Aquaman: desafías verdadero rey

Fluttershy: veamos si lo que dice es cierto

* * *

Aquaman: hablar con los animales significa pueda estar en mi reino

Fluttershy: no busco pelea quiero un equillibrio

Aquaman: veamos si lo tienes

* * *

Fluttershy: para que me buscas ?

Aquaman: dice tiene métodos único que son medicinales

Fluttershy: tiene que primero confiar en mi

* * *

Aquaman: los animales y gente de mi reino mueren Fluttershy

Fluttershy: pense no interesaba tener una amistad

Aquaman: aveces necesitamos aliados y también saber perdonar

* * *

Fluttershy: confiaras en mi

Aquaman: si puedas salvar mi reino estare agradecido

Fluttershy: veré que puedo hacer

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: dejara fluir ira por que no valoro nada de ti

Fluttershy: mi hermano lo quiero no hay para enojarse

Atrocitus: no puedo ignorar esa ira

* * *

Fluttershy: un gigante rojo como tu debería expandir ira

Atrocitus: incinera tu corazón

Fluttershy: y si lo cambias por unos abrazos ?

* * *

Atrocitus: no eres mas una persona débil

Fluttershy: pero tengo amigos diferencia de ti bestia roja

Atrocitus: y por eso solo tus amigos son animales callejeros

* * *

Fluttershy: no merece tener ese gato

Atrocitus: Dex starr camero tu ojos

Fluttershy: no creo el lo haga

* * *

 **Espantajaros**

Espantapájaros: suplicaras que te mate

Fluttershy: podre se débil pero caeré ante miedo

Espantapájaros: no estoy tanta seguro

* * *

Fluttershy: largo de aquí Espantapájaros

Espantapájaros: la verdadera pesadilla apenas comienza

Fluttershy: no dejare te vayas otra

* * *

Espantapájaros: tiene miedo que tu animales amigos no obedezcan

Fluttershy: ellos saben que yo los escucho

Espantapájaros: veamos si es cierto

* * *

Fluttershy: tengo algo que te dará miedo

Espantapájaros: tu mirada no tendrá efecto en mi

Fluttershy: es mas que eso

* * *

Espantapájaros: tienes miedo no hacer lo correcto cierto

Fluttershy: mis errores me hace mejor persona

Espantapájaros: que comience el experimento

* * *

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: largo

Fluttershy: primero me acompañara con Batman

Wonder Woman: primero conocera el infierno

* * *

Fluttershy: no tiene nada de maravilla

Wonder Woman: soy una princesa amazona

Fluttershy: no tiene nada que demostrar

* * *

Wonder Woman: batman me manda niños

Fluttershy: almenos tengo un gran poder

Wonder Woman: palabras de debilidad

* * *

Fluttershy: no tiene honor

Wonder Woman: no hagas reir niña

Fluttershy: te enseñara la amabilidad

* * *

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: enserio hablas con los animales

Fluttershy: una habilidad que agradezco

Supergirl: vamos echarte una buena porra

* * *

Fluttershy: dime te lamentas de tomar algunas decisiones

Supergirl: algunas veces

Fluttershy: siempre hay que tener los ojo abiertos

* * *

Supergirl: no dice mucho de ti

Fluttershy: no hablar mucho no es lo mio

Supergirl: suena trabajo para supergirl

* * *

Fluttershy: tu primo no merece vivi

Supergirl: kal olvido de donde viene

Fluttershy: espero que sepas como irse

* * *

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: donde esta portal de las criaturas mágicas

Fluttershy: no lo sabrás de mi mercenario

Deadshot: vamos matarte y que pasa

* * *

Fluttershy: quien te mando matarme ?

Deadshot: confesionalidad asesino cliente

Fluttershy: espero no sea un amigo

* * *

Deadshot: dame tu idiota no te pasara nada

Fluttershy: no aunque no aprecio no te lo entregare

Deadshot: por eso cobre doble

* * *

Fluttershy: he oído que también cazas animales

Deadshot: tus amigos me hará una alfombra nueva

Fluttershy: es hora que te entregue s

* * *

Deadshot: manos arriba niña

Fluttershy: por que debería hacerlo

Deadshot: acabemos con esto quieres

* * *

 **Capitán** **Frio**

Capitán Frió: me gusta lo que veo

Fluttershy: dejaría ir

Capitán Frió: no te lo dejare fácil

* * *

Fluttershy: no es temporada de invierno este tiempo

Capitán Frió: guárdate tu historia

Fluttershy: no hay que grosero

* * *

Capitán Frió: te voy congelar

Fluttershy: pero tu me calentaras

Capitán Frió: intentaba ser amigable

* * *

Capitán Frió: tiene algún problema conmigo

Fluttershy: que no empacaste para el invierno

Capitán Frió: y si te congelo la cabeza

* * *

 **Chita**

Chita: la diosa exigen tu sangre

Fluttershy: me recuerda de alguna forma Trixie

Chita: lastimas nadie protegerá

* * *

Fluttershy: he dominados varios animales

Chita: y crees que me vencerá así

Fluttershy: hay mas de una forma

* * *

Chita: poder es patética eres

Fluttershy: no le temo gente como tu

Chita: mis garras tiene una idea diferente

* * *

Fluttershy: tiene en parte eres humana y no quiere ayudar

Chita: no llorare por la humanidad

Fluttershy: no tiene remedio

* * *

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: Superman te necesita

Fluttershy: no le ofreceré mis habilidades

Cyborg: el tiene algo en mente

* * *

Fluttershy: me siento mal por ti Cyborg de lado

Cyborg: un camino que es correcto

Fluttershy: no asi como lo ve los demas

* * *

Cyborg: déjame borrarte esa sonrisa de la cara

Fluttershy: aun conoces bien Cyborg

Cyborg: vaya

* * *

Fluttershy: mis amigos animales se encargara de ti

Cyborg: ja si pude con chico bestia podre contigo

Fluttershy: tiene demasiada confianza

* * *

Cyborg: la gente como tu merece unirse esta batalla

Fluttershy: me estas subestimando ?

Cyborg: solo mírame

* * *

 **Robin**

Robin: tu no eres animal man

Fluttershy: pueda yo se mejor

Robin: no te engañes

* * *

Fluttershy: que clase de hijo no quiere a su padre

Robin: por que el estaba muy equivocado

Fluttershy: nadie te enseño se amable

* * *

Robin: mi abuelo me hablo de ti

Fluttershy: que fue lo que te dijo

Robin: te captura al verte

* * *

Fluttershy: le hare el favor de atraparte

Robin: no me hagas reír

Fluttershy: espera ver la mirada mía

* * *

 **Doctor destino**

Doctor destino: los señores no aprueban que sea amigo del desorden

Fluttershy: todo merecen una oportunidad

Doctor destino: ahora debes elegir

* * *

Fluttershy: Discord ya era como era ante

Doctor destino: pero eso no me hace su aliados

Fluttershy: tienes que darle una oportunidad

* * *

Doctor destino: traes la miseria

Fluttershy: por que lo dices ?

Doctor destino: conociste a tu amigo

* * *

Fluttershy: me juzga por se amigo de discord

Doctor destino: los señores dice el te traicionara

Fluttershy: esa visión esta errónea

* * *

Doctor destino: eres un reflejo

Fluttershy: de que exactamente

Doctor destino: algún momento te uniste a la oscuridad

* * *

 **Gatubela**

Gatubela: muéstrame lo que puedas hace

Fluttershy: hablar con lo animales

Gatubela: veamos si nos enredemos

* * *

Fluttershy: eres la compañera del murciélago

Gatubela: trabajamos bien juntos

Fluttershy: por dice son los mejores

* * *

Gatubela: podria enseñarte un par de cosa

Fluttershy: como que ?

Gatubela: ser mas lista y preparare para cualquier cosa

* * *

Fluttershy: admiro como enfrentas los problemas

Gatubela: algunos seguimos adelante sin poderes

Fluttershy: bien enséñame

* * *

 **Green lantern**

Green lantern: vendrás conmigo

Fluttershy: por que hal ?

Green lantern: los guardianes quieres hablar contigo

* * *

Fluttershy: los guardianes quería darme un anillo ?

Green lantern: mas bien quería ver anillo en te merecías

Fluttershy: espero que me toque me color favorito

* * *

Green lantern: eres unas de las mas buscada

Fluttershy: solo por hablar con animales

Green lantern: eso mas 14 sectores y dimensiones

* * *

Fluttershy: no te acompañare

Green lantern: y que es lo que quieres ?

Fluttershy: que me escuchen a mi los guardianes

* * *

Green lantern: tu conejito se escapo de nuevo

Fluttershy: pero traerás ?

Green lantern: pero sera la ultima vez

* * *

 **Black adam**

Black adam: sirve me y perdonare tu vida

Fluttershy: primero tendrá que atraparme

Black adam: palabras que tallare en tu tumba

* * *

Fluttershy: tu gobierno es muy raro

Black adan: estricto y justo

Fluttershy: veamos si puedo cambiar tu visión

* * *

Black adam: regresa tu universo Fluttershy

Fluttershy: no hasta nos ayuden volver

Black adam: ya veremos

* * *

Fluttershy: tu magia es de equestria ?

Black adan: ese poder regular, el mio es superior

Fluttershy: vaya

* * *

 **Flash**

Flash: tienes una relación con animal man

Fluttershy: nuestra habilidades son muy diferentes

Flash: eso no me tranquilizara

* * *

Fluttershy: no estoy sorprendida por tu poderes

Flash: ah no ?

Fluttershy: rainbow Dash es la mas veloz

* * *

Flash: realmente quiere luchar conmigo

Fluttershy: veamos si puedo vencerte

Flash: vamos perdedor invicta helados

* * *

Fluttershy: podrá darme

Flash: mucha confianza

Fluttershy: tengo algo porcentaje estilo rainbow

* * *

Flash: te uniste lado equivocado

Fluttershy: lo se pero no pasara de nuevo

Flash: debo confirmar eso

* * *

 **Gorilla grodd**

Gorilla grodd: tus talentos podrían ser útiles

Fluttershy: eres una criatura que debe detenida

Gorilla grodd: tus compañeros difieren

* * *

Fluttershy: por sea un animal no tendré piedad

Gorilla grodd: que podría yo temer

Fluttershy: ruda que puedo ser

* * *

Gorilla grodd: los humanos debes extinguidos

Fluttershy: todo debe vivir en armonía

Gorilla grodd: mostrarte verdadero miedo

* * *

Fluttershy: ese invasor no te dio nada bueno

Gorilla grodd: cumplió su palabras

Fluttershy: no eres simio torpe

* * *

Gorilla grodd: corre todo lo quería alimaña

Fluttershy: mis amigos te dará una lección

Gorilla grodd: bien os matare a todos

* * *

Fluttershy: podrías ser mi amigo

Gorilla grodd: no soy una mascota

Fluttershy: dije amigo no mascota Grodd

* * *

Gorilla grodd: ciudad gorilla no aceptara tu liderazgo

Fluttershy: los gorilla no dicen eso

Gorilla grodd: hora de dormir

* * *

Fluttershy: dime donde esta el invasor ?

Gorilla grodd: eso tiene importancia

Fluttershy: te sacara esa informacion

* * *

 **Guason**

Guason: eres la chica de tarzan

Fluttershy: eso no divertido

Guason: es lo dijeron los otros

* * *

Fluttershy: eres payaso enfermo

Guason: por bien de todo traeme un doctor

Fluttershy: ni zecora podria quitarte esa locura

* * *

Guason: no comience pelea que no puedes terminar

Fluttershy: lo haré y venceré al invasor y a ti también

Guason: veamos si callas al morir

* * *

Fluttershy: aléjate de Pinkie pie

Guason: ella genial tu patetica

Fluttershy: ella me lo agradecerá algún día

* * *

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley Quinn: hola burbuja

Fluttershy: a que te refieres ?

Harley Quinn: siempre eres una ternura

* * *

Fluttershy: si harley hablo con animales

Harley Quinn: que te dicen mi hienas

Fluttershy: necesita mas atención

* * *

Harley Quinn: mariposa

Fluttershy: tu me cae bien Harley

Harley Quinn: vamos jugar

* * *

Fluttershy: aun no puedo cree tu amante fue ese payaso

Harley Quinn: ya es mi amante cariño

Fluttershy: ahora con quien andas ?

* * *

Harley Quinn: ers una hermosura

Fluttershy: no por algo alguno me quieres

Harley Quinn: aquí entra la doctora

 **Canario Negro**

Canario Negro: Bruce dijo vinares conmigo

Fluttershy: lo siento necesito encontrar angel

Canario Negro: sera de la manera difícil

* * *

Fluttershy: por que dice canario

Canario Negro: en unos minutos lo averiguaras

Fluttershy: espero sorprenderme

* * *

Canario Negro: la chica de los animales

Fluttershy: mis poderes son débiles pero fuertes

Canario Negro: veamos si son tan buenos

* * *

Fluttershy: para que me necesitabas ?

Canario Negro: necesito entrenarte niña

Fluttershy: quizá sea bueno

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

Green Arrow: me podría traer a un venado

Fluttershy: mi amigo quizá quiera vivir con Oliver

Green Arrow: pero sea rápido para el asado

* * *

Fluttershy: también practica en arco y flecha en juegos

Green Arrow: pongamos manzanas nuestra cabezas y veamos

Fluttershy: desafió aceptado

* * *

Green Arrow: anotar en una diana sin mirar cuestion de suerte

Fluttershy: yo lo hice una vez con ojo luego..

Green Arrow: oye no me arruines el final

* * *

Fluttershy: ayudaras en unas cosas

Green Arrow: no te preocupes tío Green Arrow

Fluttershy: soy un año mayor que tu

* * *

Green Arrow: conoces a eliza de los animales

Fluttershy: nunca he oído ese nombre

Green Arrow: tranquila ella también habla con su animales

* * *

Fluttershy: conoces chica que habla con los insectos ?

Green Arrow: ya vi no me agrada

Fluttershy: le daré una oportunidad

* * *

Green Arrow: conoces a martín ?

Fluttershy: si también conozco chris

Green Arrow: veo oído bien de los hermanos

* * *

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: dime donde esta Rainbow

Fluttershy : esta muy ocupada

Firestorm: tu sera un calentamiento

* * *

Fluttershy: tu fuego no es natural o si ?

Firestorm: temes quemarte

Fluttershy: mas bien no averiguar eso

* * *

Firestorm: esta flamas no son solo decoraciones

Fluttershy : y calor no nada para mi

Firestorm: veamos si soportas la temperatura

* * *

Fluttershy: me alegro que fuego sea utilizado un buen uso

Firestorm: el profersor y yo siempre usaremos nuestro poderes correctamente

Fluttershy: veamos si tienes lo que necesita para ayuar

* * *

Firestorm: los animales soportan el calor

Fluttershy : si ellos puedo yo tambien

Firestorm: dejas las pistas para el final

* * *

 **Blue Beetle**

Blue Beetle: escarabajo no dice nada bueno de ti

Fluttershy: y el por que diría eso de mi

Blue Beetle: no después cambiado a murciélago

* * *

Fluttershy: tu nombre es genial

Blue Beetle: pero tuyo no es aleteo tímido

Fluttershy: es mi nombre real no nombre de heroe

* * *

Blue Beetle: no lo tomes personal quieres

Fluttershy: crees no puedo derrotarte

Blue Beetle: le aposte oliver que ganaría

* * *

Fluttershy: dime estoy en la lista para usar el escarabajo

Blue Beetle: primero debo evaluarte

Fluttershy: esto sera entretenido

* * *

Blue Beetle: lo te advierto que la armadura sabe matar

Fluttershy: no tengo miedo a la muerte

Blue Beetle: eso fue intenso

* * *

Fluttershy: el escarabajo temo mucho entrenarlo

Blue Beetle: la verdad mucho

Fluttershy: vay divertida esa armadura

* * *

 **Superman**

Superman: he escuche que hablas con los animales

Fluttershy: mi reputación es la mejor de todas

Superman: veamos si te llevas bien krypto

* * *

Fluttershy: es cierto que tienes un super gato

Superman: también tienen poderes

Fluttershy: tienes supe mascotas increíbles

* * *

Superman: poderes no funcionara contra mi

Fluttershy: te entregare de una forma superman

Superman: ya lo veremos

* * *

Fluttershy: la gente debería ser confianza no miedo

Superman: también me tracionaras ?

Fluttershy: mas bien renuncio ayudarte

* * *

Superman: el mundo me necesita

Fluttershy: sunset no le cree asi

Superman: lo pase ahora sera tu culpa

* * *

Fluttershy: visto mucho tipo malos través de la expriencia

Superman: aprendiste algo interesante

Fluttershy: que eres uno de los peores

* * *

 **Batman**

Batman: no es tarde para retirarse

Fluttershy: demostrare que no soy una persona miedo

Batman: demuéstramelo

* * *

Fluttershy: el bati perro te quiere mucho

Batman: eso lo que dice

Fluttershy: debería jugar mas con el

* * *

Batman: te mordió man-bat ?

Fluttershy: quizá, hay algún problemas

Batman: no quiero lidiar con murciélago

* * *

Fluttershy: ayudara con el invasor

Batman; necesita saber lo que puedo hacer

Fluttershy: aprenderá confiar en mi

* * *

Batman: la gente tímida no logran mucho

Fluttershy: dentro mi esta distinto salvaje

Batman: debería preocuparme

* * *

Fluttershy: mi lado murciélago te venceria

Batman; crees que no tengo un plan

Fluttershy: me pregunto si te salvara

* * *

Batman: sobreviviste en ciudad gorila

Fluttershy: enseño pelear y a sobrevivir

Batman: veamos ese entrenamiento

* * *

Fluttershy: escapar de la nave del invasor fue difícil

Batman; mejor pero aun debes esforzarte mas

Fluttershy: bien entonces iré por invasor de nuevo

* * *

 **Bane**

Bane: no me sirve niña débiles en mi ejercito

Fluttershy: tu recuerdas alguien

Bane: bromea ante de morir

* * *

Fluttershy: parece un mono

Bane: que graciosa

Fluttershy: sabes yo entiendo el sarcasmo

* * *

Bane: juntos podría conquistar gótica

Fluttershy: no trabajado con matones

Bane: te daré una lección privada

* * *

Fluttershy: te parece un amigo mio

Bane: no eres mi amigo

Fluttershy: hay otras formas sin violencias

* * *

Bane: tienes algo que mio

Fluttershy: pero no te pertenece y lo sabes

Bane: eres patética y por eso tus amigo animales callejeros

* * *

Fluttershy: mis animales amigo cortaran tu veneno

Bane: les romperé la columna amablemente

Fluttershy: no podrá con ellos

* * *

Bane: no juegues contra mi Fluttershy

Fluttershy: una vez tuve gran fuerza podre contra ti

Bane: acepto tu desafió

* * *

Fluttershy: eres una persona muy toxicas

Bane: el veneno me da fuerzas

Fluttershy: como no te ha matado

* * *

 **Brianniac**

Brianniac: ya me canse intromisión

Fluttershy: hasta que liberes mi mundo

Brianniac: todo en el me pertenece

* * *

Fluttershy: al fin te capturare invasor

Brianniac: un resultando poco probable

Fluttershy: entregare a Batman

* * *

Brianniac: eres hermosa sentido en sentido mas sensual

Fluttershy: siempre me han admirado

Brianniac: una ventaja mínima que salvara

* * *

Fluttershy: solo eres presumido sabelotodo

Brianniac: mi inteligencia excede la tuya

Fluttershy: vaya si que eres molesto

* * *

Brianniac: he estudiado tu técnica

Fluttershy: te enseñara la mirada

Brianniac: tu derrota sera dolorosa

* * *

Fluttershy: dejara a la vida en paz

Brianniac: quien eres tu para mandarme

Fluttershy: la derrota o te matara

* * *

Brianniac: enfrentarme es gran error

Fluttershy: lo hare para salvar la vida

Brianniac: fallaras en tu intento

* * *

Fluttershy: eres lo peor que he visto

Brianniac: tu enemigos son insignificantes

Fluttershy: alguien me lo agradecerá

 **Quien sera la siguiente ?**


	6. todos los dialogos de Rainbow

Todos los diálogos rainbow en injustice 2

1 Accion de pregunta : ella corre dejado una mini explosión sonica mientra pregunta al rival

2 accion de respuesta: aparece volando luego aterriza mientra ve al rival y luego responde terminada dando una patada en giratoria

3 laccion lista para el combate: pasa su modo híbrido luego vuela y choca su puños y prepara para pelear

 **Rainbow Dash**

Rainbow: eres mi doble de otro mundo

Rainbow espejo: no soy tu pero con mas estilo

Rainbow: eso lo dudo

* * *

Rainbow espejo: que esta mirando ?

Rainbow: no yo misma soy un problema

Rainbow espejo: no tengo en mente

* * *

Rainbow: vaya una oportunidad ver soy mas asombrosa

Rainbow espejo: no veras venir

Rainbow: imposible

* * *

Rainbow: veamos quien es mas genial quieres

Rainbow espejo: no pongas aprueba

Rainbow: eso ya lo veremos

* * *

 **Twilight(sci-twi)**

Twilight: dash regresaste

Rainbow: estoy lista para acabar con Brianniac

Twilight: espero si sea

* * *

Rainbow: no demostrado tener buen determinación y corazón Twilight

Twilight: por que dices eso de mi

Rainbow: por que dejaste morir a Starlight

* * *

Twilight: se fue mi error dejar que Starlight muriera

Rainbow: ella confía en ti pero le fallaste

Twilight: pero aun si lo por bien de los demás

* * *

Rainbow: veamos si capaz de darme Twilight

Twilight: no sera un desafió para mi

Rainbow: créelo vas perder mas rápido

* * *

Twilight: como fue que obtuviste una tortuga

Rainbow: es una curiosa historia

Twilight: por favor te escucho

* * *

Rainbow: donde esta sunset shimmer ?

Twilight: pensé que estaba contigo

Rainbow: aun si ella quiere hablar de algo importante

* * *

Twilight: tu ego no tiene limites

Rainbow: cuando eres genial siempre lo demuestro

Twilight: quizá yo cambie eso

* * *

Rainbow: que sea 2 de 1 twilight la ultima vez estaba distraída

Twilight: la suerte que tengo me ayudo

Rainbow: veamos si te salvara

* * *

 **Pinkie**

Pinkie: mis explosiones podrán con tu velocidad

Rainbow: enserio lo crees ?

Pinkie: imposible eres cliché malo

* * *

Rainbow: veamos si te quedo algo de velocidad Pinkie ?

Pinkie: no me veras venir

Rainbow: eso crees

* * *

Pinkie: quizá sea 20 % mas genial esto

Rainbow: como sabes que iba decir eso ?

Pinkie: leí los códigos de antes de verte

* * *

Rainbow: espero luego regresemos haga una fiesta

Pinkie: pero tu invictas las palomitas

Rainbow: tomare eso como si

* * *

Pinkie: me alegro que el invasor no halla capturado

Rainbow: fue difícil salir de su nave

Pinkie: espero que este lista para regresar

* * *

Rainbow: he visto tu técnica raras y divertidas

Pinkie: pero no sera lo suficiente para vencerme

Rainbow: te apuesto chocolate a que si

* * *

 **Applejack**

Applejack: dime aprovecharas esto como una revancha

Rainbow: pues tu que crees

Applejack: de ser así adelante

* * *

Rainbow: admítelo soy mejor corredora que tu

Applejack: la ultima vez gano twilight

Rainbow: espero esta no esta ella aquí

* * *

Applejack: sabes que no ganamos ni en la carrera ni casa embrujada

Rainbow: pero esta batalla lo definirá quien es mejor

Applejack: necesito quitar es aire de presumida

* * *

Rainbow: muy la primera en huir pierde

Applejack: no creo que te adelante mucho a esa conclusión

Rainbow: unos minutos perderás

* * *

Applejack: la fuerza y la velocidad de nuevo nunca aprendes

Rainbow: no quiero empates quiero ganar

Applejack: no pues divertido enfrentarte

* * *

Rainbow: no puedo cree que ese hechicero te salvo

Applejack: aun si lo hizo por pena y no lastima

Rainbow: recuerda me como que llamabas

* * *

 **Rarity**

Rarity: me necesita para algo querida

Rainbow: quizá pero a lo mejor si

Rarity: mi talentos siempre son elegantes

* * *

Rainbow: estuviste enamorada de tom ?

Rarity: le dije Applejack que no lo mencionara

Rainbow: que bueno recordarlo

* * *

Rarity: aun extraño Spike

Rainbow: twilight cometió errores

Rarity: debemos ayudarla entra en razón

* * *

Rainbow: estuviste enamorada de tom ?

Rarity: le dije Applejack que no lo mencionara

Rainbow: que bueno recordarlo

* * *

Rarity: no debemos pelear

Rainbow: necesitamos prepararnos para el ataque de Brianniac

Rarity: tienes razón hay que entrenar

* * *

Rainbow: la elegancia y los atuendo no ayudara contra el enemigo

Rarity: tener es lo mas importante Rainbow

Rainbow: digamos que si lo entendiste

* * *

 **Fluttershy**

Fluttershy: ciudad gorila fue muy oscura

Rainbow: al menos esta salvo

Fluttershy: es lugar fue muy desconocido

* * *

Rainbow: realmente quiere que hago esto

Fluttershy: necesito ser mas fuerte para proteger a los demás

Rainbow: déjame que te ayude

* * *

Fluttershy: extraña tu mascota Rainbow

Rainbow: siempre Fluttershy

Fluttershy: que bueno que no soy la única

* * *

Rainbow: no me pidas que te de ventaja

Fluttershy: tranquila no la necesito

Rainbow: ya veremos eso

* * *

Fluttershy: flash dice ser el mas rápido

Rainbow: enserio , espera que busque ese velo cista

Fluttershy: realmente es bueno dash

* * *

Rainbow: veamos si puede darme

Fluttershy: no me desafíes puedo ganarte

Rainbow: mira como tengo miedo

* * *

 **Cosa del pantano**

Cosa del pantano: no tan rápida como crees ?

Rainbow: he podido contra la naturaleza **  
**

Cosa del pantano: adelante

* * *

Rainbow: eres monstruo de la naturaleza ?

Cosa del pantano: alguno seres superan la lógica

Rainbow: veamos si puedo contigo

* * *

Cosa del pantano: dice que te encanta las aventuras ?

Rainbow: asi es es la mejor experiencia **  
**

Cosa del pantano: lo verde te enseñara la humildad

* * *

Rainbow: fuera de mi camino criatura del pantano

Cosa del pantano: te invito intentarlo

Rainbow: si así lo quieres

* * *

 **Bane**

Bane: ¿ busques enfrentarme ?

Rainbow: te romperé eso tubos ante me toque

Bane: acepto tu desafió

* * *

Rainbow: dice eres mejor peleador

Bane: sera lo ultimo que escuche

Rainbow: no lo creo

* * *

Bane: te lastimare niña

Rainbow: mi genialidad te vencerá

Bane: adiós renacuajo

* * *

Rainbow: el luchador venenoso

Bane: escuche que volverías

Rainbow: así para revancha

* * *

Bane: una prueba digna de fuerza

Rainbow: derrote mejores

Bane: no caminara mas guerrera

* * *

Rainbow: como ganaras

Bane: la victoria se forja fuerza y talento

Rainbow: talento no creo

* * *

 **Chita**

Chita: dice que eres la mas rápida en tu mundo ?

Rainbow: soy la mejor de todas

Chita: veamos si es verdad

* * *

Rainbow: mitad humana y parte animal

Chita: tu también lo eres ?

Rainbow: lo de nosotras muy diferente

* * *

Chita: tu medalla ya

Rainbow: lo siento esta mi cuello

Chita: entonces te arrancare el cuello

* * *

Rainbow: no podrás atraparme chita

Chita: mis garras tiene una idea diferente

Rainbow: te llevare con batman

* * *

 **Capitán frió**

Capitán frió: eres una de esa maldita criatura azul con gorro ?

Rainbow: no soy rainbow dash la mas genial

Capitán frió: esa es nueva

* * *

Rainbow: de frio tiene algo pero nada de capitán

Capitán frió: el capitán tropical no suena interesante

Rainbow: cuando te derrote te dirán capitán paliza

* * *

Capitán frió: eres otra amiga de barry

Rainbow: no pero lo estoy buscando déjame pasar

Capitán frió: a no te liberas así de fácil

* * *

Rainbow: dice que eres mejor ladrón

Capitán frió: no tiene nada malo

Rainbow: con esa ideas así no lo creo

* * *

Capitán frió: mi armar puedo detener

Rainbow: ya quisiera Frió

Capitán frió: y te congelo la cabeza

* * *

Rainbow: para que sepas no soy amiga de flash

Capitán frió: ahorrarme el discurso

Rainbow: tu lo pediste

* * *

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: manos arriba niña

Rainbow: por algo me dice Rainbow Dash

Deadshot: por eso cobre doble

* * *

Rainbow: tus balas no podrán darme

Deadshot: solo necesita una bala

Rainbow: mucha charla y nada de acción

* * *

Deadshot: eres la siguiente en mi lista

Rainbow: no lo reclamaras la recompensa

Deadshot: no estoy seguro

* * *

Rainbow: que tiene contra mi

Deadshot: es solo negocio no es personal

Rainbow: digamos que no aun lo creo

* * *

Deadshot: dicen que eres rápida?

Rainbow: se acabaran las balas

Deadshot: siempre estoy recargado

* * *

Rainbow: si dice que mataste

Deadshot: le cae mal a mi negocio

Rainbow: necesita ayuda amigo

* * *

 **Espantapájaros**

Espantapájaros: ¿ oh tiene miedo de estar sola ?

Rainbow: no es cierto tengo a amigas

Espantapájaros: pero cuando faltara para que te abandones

* * *

Rainbow: ese gas no fusionara contra mi

Espantapájaros: te enfrentas al maestro del miedo

Rainbow: ya quisieras

* * *

Espantapájaros: ¿ tienes miedo de tus padres te den vergüenza ?

Rainbow: ya supere ese miedo espantapájaros

Espantapájaros: no estoy tan seguro

* * *

Rainbow: el campamento dejo una mala experiencia

Espantapájaros: puedo trabajar con eso

Rainbow: pero no dije cual es mala experiencia jaja

* * *

Espantapájaros: tienes miedo de no ser veloz

Rainbow: eso seria imposible

Espantapájaros: te hará realidad ese miedo

* * *

Rainbow: donde esta mi tanque ?

Espantapájaros: frió matara a tu mascotas y esta sola

Rainbow: no te atrevas a

* * *

 **Gatubela**

Gatubela: muéstrame que puedes hacer

Rainbow: ademas ser la capitana de un equipo de fútbol

Gatubela: bien si así quieres jugar

* * *

Rainbow: los gatos siempre representa la mala suerte

Gatubela: pero esta mujer le da nuevo significado

Rainbow: espero saberlo

* * *

Gatubela: no arrincones a esta gatita

Rainbow: al menos podre confiar en ti

Gatubela: bruce lo hizo

* * *

Rainbow: no llevara esta medalla

Gatubela: eso lo hace mas interesante

Rainbow: esto sera un gran desafió

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Gorilla Grodd: postraste ante mi

Rainbow: no me rindo ante mono estúpido

Gorilla Grodd: hay tres errores esa afirmación

* * *

Rainbow: así que eres Gorilla Grodd

Gorilla Grodd: que me delato

Rainbow: mas bien olor apestoso

* * *

Gorilla Grodd: tu esfuerzo pobre

Rainbow: mira con quien esta hablando

Gorilla Grodd: hora de dormir

* * *

Rainbow: tu debe ser el aliado de Brianniac

Gorilla Grodd: el te quiere viva o muerta

Rainbow: buena suerte intentándolo

* * *

Gorilla Grodd: tus talentos podrían servirme

Rainbow: no solo soy leal amigos y amigas

Gorilla Grodd: no esta conmigo esta muerto

* * *

Rainbow: lastimaste a Fluttershy

Gorilla Grodd: no debió interferir

Rainbow: hora de venganza

* * *

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: es cierto eso Rainbow

Rainbow: que es lo que dicen de mi ?

Supergirl: que eres la numero 2

* * *

Rainbow: haber quien gana una carrera supergirl ?

Supergirl: te advierto no podrás alcanzarme

Rainbow: no por algo me llaman Rainbow dash

* * *

Supergirl: no bien pero te ves mal humor

Rainbow: odio perder

Supergirl: suena un trabajo para supergirl

* * *

Rainbow: superman no puede como era ante

Supergirl: no pierdo la esperanza

Rainbow: espero algún día logres

* * *

 **Hiedra Venenosa**

Hiedra Venenosa: mis plantas te acabaran chica ruda

Rainbow: vamos puede con una planta carnívora gigante

Hiedra Venenosa: esta son diferentes

* * *

Rainbow: otra loca con poder de las plantas

Hiedra Venenosa: hablas con mucha confianza

Rainbow: eso no conociste a gloriosa

* * *

Hiedra Venenosa: los humanos ya tuvieron su tiempo

Rainbow: te mucho obsesiona con tu poder

Hiedra Venenosa: bien juguemos rudo

* * *

Rainbow: ya estoy harta de ti hiedra

Hiedra Venenosa: estará bajo mi control

Rainbow: mi fuerza voluntad fuerte

* * *

 **Wonder woman**

Wonder woman: esta nosotros o no ?

Rainbow: su régimen una pesadilla para todos

Wonder woman: aprenderá verlo como nosotros

* * *

Rainbow: me agrada atuendo de batalla

Wonder woman: sera lo ultimo que vea niña

Rainbow: no quiere eso lo ultimo veré en vida

* * *

Wonder woman: el régimen creo paz

Rainbow: eso no mas bien son una mentira sucia

Wonder woman: palabras de debilidad

* * *

Rainbow: no podrás vencerme con mi gran velocidad

Wonder woman: esto podría ser interesante

Rainbow: aun no visto todo de mi

* * *

Wonder woman: batman envía manda esto

Rainbow: te entregare ante el

Wonder woman: lastima que morirá tan joven

* * *

Rainbow: podría ser mejor líder que superman

Wonder woman: tu no me hagas reír

Rainbow: vamos amazona

* * *

 **Robin**

Robin: mi abuelo dijo una vez viajaste otro mundo

Rainbow: la verdad fue mundo muy raro

Robin: ahora como le hace ir otros mundos

* * *

Rainbow: otro asesino

Robin: tu pelo es un asco amiga

Rainbow: vas lamentar eso

* * *

Robin: otra chica mágica con poderes

Rainbow: la verdad eres muy molesto

Robin: llevare a ti tus amigas al cementerio

* * *

Rainbow: es cierto que traicionaste a tu padre ?

Robin: para un mundo mejor

Rainbow: es por eso te desconoce a ti

* * *

Robin: si puedo luchar con flash podre contigo

Rainbow: yo soy diferente

Robin: pues entonces muere

* * *

Rainbow: haz oído que hago explosiones velocidad

Robin: como si eso mi importara

Rainbow: espera que lleve ante cárcel

* * *

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: como planeas enfrentarme

Rainbow: con mi genialidad Cyborg

Cyborg: lo que sea que hagas

* * *

Rainbow: eres como robot policía Superman

Cyborg: mas bien su compañero

Rainbow: no lo veo asi

* * *

Cyborg: yo también fui un capitán de fútbol

Rainbow: ayudar al equipo ganar deber ser genial

Cyborg: si que tiempo maravillosos

* * *

Rainbow: quieres jugar un partido

Cyborg: futbol americano

Rainbow: veamos si verdad todo lo que dice

* * *

Cyborg: te invito jugar un vídeo juego

Rainbow: escuche no te gustar perder victor

Cyborg: esa linea comienza contigo

* * *

Rainbow: quieres la revancha

Cyborg: la segunda versión siempre es mejor

Rainbow: ahora prepárate tu derrota

* * *

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: puede superar a un dios

Rainbow: es primero que enfrento

Black Adam: palabras que tallare en tu tumba

* * *

Rainbow: una vez tuve poderes eléctricos

Black Adam: esto acepta mi desafió

Rainbow: claro si podre evadir tus rayos

* * *

Black Adam: queres quieres mujer

Rainbow: que nos ayudes regresar a casa

Black Adam: concederé tu deseo

* * *

Rainbow: sobreviví es otra dimensión

Black Adam: tuviste suerte

Rainbow: y algo de ayuda

* * *

Black Adam: podría ser útil Rainbow

Rainbow: mi ganare tu lealtad Adam para regresemos

Black Adam: veamos cuanto te dura la lealtad hacia los demas

* * *

Rainbow: mi velocidad te acabara

Black Adam: no tendré piedad

Rainbow: bien ahora sera mas divertido

* * *

 **Guason**

Guason: no me hagas vomitar querida

Rainbow: de hablas idiota

Guason: sabes arco iris

* * *

Rainbow: dice ere impredecible

Guason: dice que estuviste con perro amarillo

Rainbow: vaya si eres un fenómeno

* * *

Guason: Rainbow brite

Rainbow: ya dice que llamo Rainbow dash

Guason: como sea

* * *

Rainbow: que tienes contra mi pelo

Guason: por no hay nada de oro

Rainbow: tomas muy enserio lo dice de eso

* * *

Guason: en la secundaria estaba enamorado de ti

Rainbow: ni siquiera te conozco

Guason: es lo dijeron los otros

* * *

Rainbow: nada mas eres un payaso de mal chiste

Guason: y tu eres vendida de las moda

Rainbow: quien te dijo eso

* * *

 **Doctor Destino**

Doctor Destino: Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: el Doctor Destino

Doctor Destino: no debería interferir

* * *

Rainbow: dice que eres ves futuro

Doctor Destino: esta destinada a perder

Rainbow: me confundes nunca pierdo

* * *

Doctor Destino: luchas por la justicia

Rainbow: me encanta este mundo

Doctor Destino: pero debes detenida por tu acciones

* * *

Rainbow: dice que eres ves futuro

Doctor Destino: esta destinada a perder

Rainbow: me confundes nunca pierdo

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: no me hagas perder mi tiempo

Rainbow: créeme bestia roja no lo hago

Atrocitus: tal vez hay algo de ir en ti

* * *

Rainbow: me recuerdas sunset cuando se transformo demonio

Atrocitus: incinerare tu corazón

Rainbow: como harás eso

* * *

Atrocitus: el dolor de la perdida te quema

Rainbow: mi tanque no morir volverá

Atrocitus: veamos suelta esa ira

* * *

Rainbow: no odio a mi padre bestia roja

Atrocitus: pervivo sentimiento de odio a hacia ellos

Rainbow: no conoces bien

* * *

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: la lealtad hacia tus amigas admirable

Rainbow: por eso represento a ese elemento

Aquaman: veamos si lo tienes

* * *

Rainbow: si ves 3 sirena que cantan aléjate

Aquaman: acaso debería temer

Rainbow: créeme su influencia maligna

* * *

Aquaman: crees poder ganarle rey atlantis

Rainbow: perderá ante que empieza

Aquaman: eso cree tu

* * *

Rainbow: es cierto quería uniera tus fuerzas ?

Aquaman: solo demuestra tener pasión

Rainbow: te mostrare lo genial puedo ser

* * *

Aquaman: el mar mas poderoso

Rainbow: pero soy mas genial veloz

Aquaman: mas predecible ese ego tuyo

* * *

Rainbow: tu no consideras amenazas

Aquaman: mientras no dañen los mares y aleje

Rainbow: creo eso una forma decirlo

* * *

Superman

Superman: de verdad quiero esto

Rainbow: soy la mejor peleadora

Superman: ya veremos

* * *

Rainbow: una vez hice una Rainplosion sonica

Superman: o quizás mientes

Rainbow: créeme es muy real

* * *

Superman: no pertenece aquí

Rainbow: te entregare a batman

Superman: sabes recibir un golpe ?

* * *

Rainbow: el hombre de acero

Superman: la chica marimacho

Rainbow: ahora si lo pediste

* * *

Superman: eres un payaso

Rainbow: mi pelo real , tu no sabes chistes

Superman: solía hacerlo antes cuando trabajaba

* * *

Rainbow: es asombroso que batman te venciera

Superman: ya había escuchado eso antes

Rainbow: pero ahora sera mi turno

* * *

 **Harley quinn**

Harley quinn: arco iris eres tu ?

Rainbow: no soy dash

Harley quinn: lastima que no sea ese payasito

* * *

Rainbow: la acompañante del payaso loco

Harley quinn: y yo no soy El Gauson

Rainbow: aun si estuviste una vez con el

* * *

Harley quinn: lista para jugar

Rainbow: no me gusta tu métodos

Harley quinn: que bueno que la doctora esta de visita

* * *

Rainbow: veamos si puede divertida como Pinkie

Harley quinn: soy mas graciosa

Rainbow: veamos si es cierto

* * *

 **Blue Beetle**

Blue Beetle: whoa conocerte es lo mas genial

Rainbow: así soy muy genial

Blue Beetle: nos podemos tomar una foto despues

* * *

Rainbow: podrás con genialidad

Blue Beetle: nada que pueda manejar

Rainbow: veamos si eres divertido y genial

* * *

Blue Beetle: escarabajo dice que algo asombroso de ti

Rainbow: por supuesto salvar al mundo

Blue Beetle: esto ira para mi blog

* * *

Rainbow: esa armadura no puede ser mas veloz que yo

Blue Beetle: he estado entrenado para ocasión

Rainbow: el gane mejor

* * *

Blue Beetle: te voy volver azul

Rainbow: entiendo lo que dice

Blue Beetle: sabes azul como Blue Beetle

* * *

Rainbow: jaime reyes

Blue Beetle: listo para subir de nivel

Rainbow: que genial

* * *

 **Green lantern**

Green lantern: he oído que te gusta volar

Rainbow: la mejor volado

Green lantern: eso no va salir bien

* * *

Rainbow: quiero un anillo

Green lantern: no cualquiera puedo

Rainbow: bien te demostrare que soy la mejor

* * *

Green lantern: los guardianes quieren hablar contigo

Rainbow: para que soy genial

Green lantern: no te apresures

* * *

Rainbow: donde mis gemas héroe aventurero

Green lantern: pero no es final del arco iris

Rainbow: no debería esta salvando un reino o una princesa

* * *

Green lantern: que es esta gracioso ?

Rainbow: te pusiste todo los anillos del arco iris

Green lantern: suficiente hagamos esto

* * *

Rainbow: que lo quieres de mi

Green lantern: al final del arco iris esta mi oro ?

Rainbow: creo esa frase o lo que sea es muy literal

* * *

 **Canario negro**

Canario negro: bruce dice entrenemos

Rainbow: por favor no lo necesito

Canario negro: odio a esto jóvenes con hormonas

* * *

Rainbow: un grito no es nada

Canario negro: uno minuto no pensara en eso

Rainbow: eso lo dudo

* * *

Canario negro: dice que tiene experiencia con grito o el sonido

Rainbow: una vez nos enfrentamos a las sirenas

Canario negro: ya veo tu punto

* * *

Rainbow: realmente eres una gran luchadora

Canario negro: entrenamiento te hace mejor

Rainbow: bien comencemos

* * *

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: ya era hora que no conociéramos

Rainbow: lo mismo digo

Firestorm: sera que eres veloz

* * *

Rainbow: lo siento nada flamas podrá impresionar me

Firestorm: puedo cosas que ni te imaginas

Rainbow: que tan geniales son

* * *

Firestorm: el profesor dice que tu rompiste la barrera del sonido

Rainbow: mas bien hice una rainplosion sonica

Firestorm: que increíblemente genial es eso

* * *

Rainbow: te apuesto la de hoy cena

Firestorm: el pierda paga la cuenta y lava los platos

Rainbow: créeme no voy perder

* * *

Firestorm: esta flamas no son solo decoraciones

Rainbow: no te crea eres mas veloz

Firestorm: eso te lo demostrare

* * *

Rainbow: me agradas jackson pero no eres el que busco

Firestorm: te ayudare a encontrar a barry

Rainbow: quizá algún momento te de una oportunidad

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

Green Arrow: veo que compraste una peluca

Rainbow: amigo asi es mi pelo

Green Arrow: entiendo

* * *

Rainbow: esa flecha no podrán darme

Green Arrow: seamos justo te daré ventaja

Rainbow: no la necesitare

* * *

Green Arrow: te convendría irte de aquí

Rainbow: no temo a tus flechas

Green Arrow: oye no arruines el final

* * *

Rainbow: nunca le haz disparado alguien con velocidad

Green Arrow: me encargado de cliente difíciles

Rainbow: debería darme miedo

* * *

Green Arrow: conoces la rana y la conexión el arco iris

Rainbow: lo entiendo arrow ?

Green Arrow: esto no puedo divertido y educativo

* * *

 **Flash**

Flash: de verdad crees ser veloz

Rainbow: no por algo me llamo Rainbow dash

Flash: déjame mostrarte tu error

* * *

Rainbow: no lo dirá enserio

Flash: hablas con flash el hombre mas veloz

Rainbow: no creo barry

* * *

Flash: Jesse eres tu ?

Rainbow: no, he estado esperado mucho para enfrentarme a ti

Flash: bien veamos que lo que tienes

* * *

Rainbow: te apuesto una pizza que te gano

Flash: el perdedor paga

Rainbow: bien demostrare que soy veloz

* * *

Flash: alto no renuncies a esta pelea

Rainbow: por que lo dice

Flash: es complicado

* * *

Rainbow: eres el único velo cista

Flash: hay otro pero yo soy el mas veloz y mas genial

Rainbow: ese mi lema

* * *

Flash: explícate

Rainbow: vine para corre contra ti flash

Flash: bien así lo deseas

* * *

Rainbow: eres el único velo cista

Flash: hay otro pero yo soy el mas veloz y mas genial

Rainbow: ese mi lema

* * *

Flash: te siente orgullosa de tus poderes

Rainbow: siempre desde obtuve la medalla en campamento

Flash: no me gusta oír eso

* * *

Rainbow: soy una leyenda

Flash: si pero tengo la fuerza de la velocidad

Rainbow: vaya eso asombroso

* * *

Flash: que es gracioso ?

Rainbow: que no puedes ganarle a una ave y a un ratón

Flash: eso nunca se sabrá

* * *

Rainbow: me dará eso poderes ?

Flash: si no lo creo

Rainbow: cambiaras de opinion

* * *

 **Batman**

Batman: se exactamente como derrotarte

Rainbow: soy mas lista Batman

Batman: tu actitud sigue igual

* * *

Rainbow: por que me buscas

Batman: necesito saber que puedo hacer

Rainbow: vaya de ser importante

* * *

Batman: por que debería confiar en ti

Rainbow: ademas que soy las genial y también elemento de la lealtad

Batman: ya veremos

* * *

Rainbow: demasiado oscuro

Batman: créeme no hago por mi salud

Rainbow: vaya a veces eres genial o misterioso

* * *

Batman: gracias por volver

Rainbow: me alegro que confie

Batman: demuéstrame que no estoy en un error

* * *

Rainbow: genial que hallas vencido a Superman

Batman: no tiempo para charla

Rainbow: entiendo entrenamiento

* * *

 **Brianniac**

Brianniac: eres la veloz en tu mundo

Rainbow: así es Brianniac

Brianniac: fascinante

* * *

Rainbow: mis amigas te venceremos

Brianniac: sus poderes no pueden tocarme

Rainbow: nunca diga nunca

* * *

Brianniac: eres la mas ruda

Rainbow: te llevare con batman

Brianniac: un resultado poco probable de este encuentro

* * *

Rainbow: sabias que una vez rompí la barrera del sonido

Brianniac: no lo sabia

Rainbow: prepárate para saber mas de mi

* * *

Brianniac: viajaste otro mundo ?

Rainbow: así pero regrese gracias a mi amigas

Brianniac: la suerte no te ayudara en ocasión

* * *

Rainbow: sabes quien soy

Brianniac: que tu ego no tiene limites Rainbow dash

Rainbow: eso no del todo cierto

* * *

 **Quien sera el siguiente ?**


	7. todos los diálogos de Sunset Shimmer

Todos los diálogos Sunset en injustice 2

1 Accion de pregunta: sunset camina pasado atuendo de batalla de la leyenda de everfree se envuelve manto roja mientra le habla al rival

2 accion de respuesta: escribe en su diario mientra ve rival le pregunta y luego guarda le responde mientra le aparece sus alas de energía

3 accion lista para el combate: rompe el manto rojo de magia y prepara para pelear

 **Sunset shimmer**

Sunset: sabia que tenia una doble

Sunset espejo: no soy tu, vengo de universo similar al tuyo

Sunset: que bueno no eres mi doble

* * *

Sunset espejo: ! no debería haber dos de nosotras ¡

Sunset: mi mundo esta peligro

Sunset espejo: una de nosotras debe quedarse

* * *

Sunset: sunset no dejes que Twilight caiga en la oscuridad ?

Sunset espejo: eso trato no te preocupes

Sunset: me olvido mencionar que también te incluye

* * *

Sunset espejo: no es tu pelea

Sunset: pero haremos lo mejor para no rendirnos

Sunset espejo: eso algo

* * *

Sunset: hora de enfrentarme

Sunset espejo: me gusta este desafió con mi reflejo

Sunset: quiero ver si me ganas

* * *

Sunset espejo: hace mucho que no regreso a casa

Sunset: desde aquel día siempre la extrañado

Sunset espejo: espero algún día hacerlo

* * *

 **Twilight(sci-twi)**

Twilight: es bueno contar contigo

Sunset: me encanta ayudar a los demás

Twilight: es bueno escuchar eso

* * *

Twilight: te di las gracias por salvarme de la oscuridad

Sunset: desde ese día no dejare que caigas en la tentación

Twilight: se que camino escoger

* * *

Twilight: aun no confías en mi y los métodos que uso

Sunset: tu liderazgo nos costo la vida de Starlight

Twilight: no necesito que me lo recuerdes

* * *

Twilight: crees que tampoco olvido mi perro

Sunset: otra victimas de esta guerra Twilight

Twilight: pues nadie morir mas Sunset

* * *

Twilight: donde estaba cuando necesitamos ayuda ?

Sunset: investigado este mundo y regresar a casa

Twilight: eso no justifica tu ausencia

* * *

Twilight: ya no tengo a Midnight dentro de mi

Sunset: pero sentí su presencia de vuelta

Twilight: eso no me tranquiliza

* * *

Twilight: aun somos amigas verdad ?

Sunset: la influencia y moral de Superman te afecto

Twilight: no es verdad Sunset

* * *

Twilight: si me vuelvo convertir en Midnight acaba con mi vida

Sunset: tratare lo mas posible para recurrir ese método

Twilight: con eso me basta

* * *

Sunset: Twilight no quiero hacer esto

Twilight: de lo contrario quiero saber que tan fuerte eres ?

Sunset: aun no sentir placer en pelear

* * *

Sunset: me acompañaras Twilight

Twilight: no iremos con Batman o si ?

Sunset: no hay elección

* * *

Sunset: Brianniac quiere nuestro mundos

Twilight: así es pero si uso conocimiento lo venceremos

Sunset: te acerques a su tecnología

* * *

Sunset: la Princesa Twilight me dio una oportunidad de cambiar

Twilight: por me dice esto a mi

Sunset: por no quiero desaproveche la oportunidad que te di y mi confianza

* * *

Sunset: debemos confiar en Batman

Twilight: no es seguro

Sunset: realmente crees que Superman es la elección

* * *

Sunset: podemos salir de esta situación

Twilight: lo que debemos hacer es matar al invasor

Sunset: mata no soluciona nada

* * *

Sunset: no esperes siempre que vas tener todas repuestas

Twilight: lo se ustedes siempre me ayudaran

Sunset: espero que así sea

* * *

Sunset: siempre pensé que no ibas tomas una mala decisión

Twilight: no necesito que me lo recuerdes sunset

Sunset: esta vez me escucharas

* * *

 **Pinkie**

Sunset: Pinkie

Pinkie: que hay sunset ?

Sunset: necesito de tu entusiasmos

* * *

Pinkie: necesita diversión ?

Sunset: tu que crees

Pinkie: pues llegado lugar indicado

* * *

Sunset: esto es por que dice que tu hermana es extraña

Pinkie: espera que ?

Sunset: creo que no debí adelantarme

* * *

Pinkie: tu pelo rojo o amarillo

Sunset: la verdad eso importa ?

Pinkie: quiero sacarme esa incógnita

* * *

Sunset: que quieres Pinkie

Pinkie: detener a Twilight

Sunset: cuenta con eso

* * *

Pinkie: sabes no quiero valla donde invasor ?

Sunset: dame una razón

Pinkie: y enterarme que este muerta

* * *

Sunset: también deseas que siempre haya paz

Pinkie: todo el tiempo

Sunset: lo mismo digo

* * *

Pinkie: cual el plan realmente ?

Sunset: tenemos que reunirnos con Batman

Pinkie: entiendo llamare a las demás

* * *

 **Applejack**

Applejack: hace poco unos días que no te veo

Sunset: averiguando como ir a nuestro mundo

Applejack: espero encuentres una manera

* * *

Sunset: amiga del campo

Applejack: amiga de otro mundo

Sunset: bien hagamos esto

* * *

Applejack: espero ayudarte en algo

Sunset: necesito saber la cantidad fuerza que tienes

Applejack: bien cuenta con eso Sunset

* * *

Sunset: no necesito leerte la mente para ganarte

Applejack: no te confíes

Sunset: no me veras llegar

* * *

Applejack: así que ves el futuro

Sunset: mas bien ver los recuerdo y sentir los sentimientos

Applejack: veamos como eso te funciona

* * *

Sunset: necesitamos a Rarity y las demás

Applejack: nos vamos enfrentar al invasor

Sunset: claro que lo venceremos

* * *

Applejack: temo que twilight terminara traicionados ?

Sunset: algunas leído sus pensamientos y se lo plantea

Applejack: espero que eso nunca pase

* * *

Sunset: si Twilight sigue así se convertirá en Midnight

Applejack: debo hablar con ella

Sunset: ven dile una indirecta de acuerdo

* * *

 **Rarity**

Rarity: es posible que las sirenas halla regresado

Sunset: espero no sea cierto

Rarity: no queremos mas problemas

* * *

Sunset: necesitamos unos atuendo de batalla

Rarity: sera un placer hacerlo Sunset querida

Sunset: es bueno tener tu apoyo

* * *

Rarity: ese tal Brianniac tiene que ser detenido

Sunset: si trabajamos junta regresaremos a casa

Rarity: avísame cuando vamos ir por el

* * *

Sunset: que quieres hacer después de regresar

Rarity: invitar todas una cena elegante

Sunset: vaya esto se puso mas genial

* * *

Rarity: te daré cupón de descuento luego que regresemos

Sunset: gracias pero no lo necesito

Rarity: toda apariencia demuestra la elegancia de ser humano

* * *

Sunset: lista para enfrentarme

Rarity: mi elegancia te noqueara

Sunset: dudo que se cierto

* * *

Rarity: Twilight caerá ante magia oscura que la influencia

Sunset: solo espero estar allí para ayudar

Rarity: eso espero querida

* * *

Sunset: mi poderes te vencerá

Rarity: olvida que invoco diamantes

Sunset: no se me olvidara ese detalle

* * *

 **Fluttershy**

Fluttershy: leerá mi mente Sunset ?

Sunset: lo hago situaciones extrema

Fluttershy: que alivio

* * *

Sunset: aun puedes hablar con los animales

Fluttershy: claro que si

Sunset: toda siempre util

* * *

Fluttershy: leerá mi mente Sunset ?

Sunset: lo hago situaciones extrema

Fluttershy: seria horrible descubrí cosa raras

* * *

Sunset: necesitamos Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy: esta entrenado muy lejos

Sunset: eso algo que se ve

* * *

Fluttershy: extraño mi hogar

Sunset: todos lo extrañamos Fluttershy

Fluttershy: espero que esto acabe pronto

* * *

Sunset: necesito que sea valiente

Fluttershy: lo haré lo que sea para ir a casa

Sunset: es bueno escuchar eso

* * *

Fluttershy: extrañas a tu mascota

Sunset: si extraño a Ray Fluttershy

Fluttershy: que bueno ambas no preocupamos

* * *

Sunset: lista Fluttershy

Fluttershy: ¡ claro y tu ¡

Sunset: bien entrenemos

* * *

Fluttershy: les cierto que puedes detener al invasor

Sunset: se como derrotarlo

Fluttershy: primero debe encargarnos de Twilight

* * *

 **Rainbow dash**

Rainbow dash: que hay sunset

Sunset: te necesitamos para enfrentar a Brianniac

Rainbow dash: cuenta con eso

* * *

Sunset: lista para enfrentarme ?

Rainbow dash: te iba preguntar lo mismo

Sunset: adelante Rainbow

* * *

Rainbow dash: ! al fin te encuentro Sunset ¡

Sunset: que lo necesitas de mi ?

Rainbow dash: debemos hablar del portal

* * *

Sunset: que pasa con esa mirada

Rainbow dash: un portal libero magia de equestria

Sunset: no suena nada bien

* * *

Rainbow dash: lista para entrenar

Sunset: luego termine vamos ve una película

Rainbow dash: oh ahora si esto va ser genial

* * *

Sunset: aun confías en mi

Rainbow dash: Midnight podría regrese con magia liberada esto no puede poner peor

Sunset: quizá pero aun si debemos preocuparnos evitarlo

* * *

Rainbow dash: tienes todo bajo control ?

Sunset: por que lo dices Rainbow

Rainbow dash: aveces pienso que la quieres liberada, en vez de ser encerrarla

* * *

Sunset: aun lado Rainbow

Rainbow dash: a donde vas Sunset ?

Sunset: lo siento no es asunto tuyo

* * *

 **Hiedra venenosa**

Hiedra venenosa: viniste a bailar

Sunset: mas bien llevarte asilo

Hiedra venenosa: mas vergüenza para ti

* * *

Sunset: solo entrégate hiedra

Hiedra venenosa: no haga enojar a la madre naturaleza

Sunset: haré mas que eso

* * *

Hiedra venenosa: hola amante

Sunset: tu locura debe termina

Hiedra venenosa: juguemos rudo

* * *

Sunset: solía ser una persona diferente ante accidente

Hiedra venenosa: fuera de mi mente

Sunset: siempre hay alternativa

* * *

Hiedra venenosa: la humanidad ya tuvo su oportunidad

Sunset: tu visión es un error

Hiedra venenosa: hay manera de averiguarlo

* * *

Sunset: si pudimos con gloriosa puedo contigo

Hiedra venenosa: estará bajo mi control

Sunset: tu encanta no funcionaran contra mi

* * *

 **Harley Quinn**

Sunset: que lo quieres Harley ?

Harley quinn: quiero huevos con tocino

Sunset: no me gusta ese chiste

* * *

Harley quinn: hola tocino

Sunset: ese no mi nombre harley

Harley quinn: no dice quería la verdad

* * *

Sunset: admito que eres divertida a tu manera

Harley quinn: la muerte es un estado mental

Sunset: ya menciones que quizás

* * *

Harley quinn: tu pelo es rojo o amarillo

Sunset: realmente eso es importante

Harley quinn: como quiera roja

* * *

Sunset: no me gusta tu juegos

Harley quinn: pero son muy divertidos

Sunset: pero no es como yo lo veo

* * *

Harley quinn: yo invito unos huevos con tocino

Sunset: por favor para con eso chiste

Harley quinn: lo te unes a los chicos bueno

* * *

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: que significa esto

Sunset: tu solías pelear para un mundo seguro, no para un tirano

Wonder Woman: aprenderá verlo como nosotros lo vemos

* * *

Sunset: mi mentora me enseño las cosa buenas de la amistad

Wonder Woman: no se gana la guerra así

Sunset: todo mundo debe aprender supera las perdidas

* * *

Wonder Woman: tienes valor de enfrentarme ?

Sunset: si muero al menos detuve a la manipuladora Superman

Wonder Woman: mencione que soy una amazona

* * *

Sunset: Superman lo lleva a un camino equivocado

Wonder Woman: el trajo la paz

Sunset: hare lo que sea para detenerlo

* * *

Wonder Woman: seria sabio que te rindieras

Sunset: prefiero servir Nightmare moon

Wonder Woman: palabras de debilidad

* * *

Sunset: abandonaste a tu hermanas por Superman

Wonder Woman: el nos mostró la luz

Sunset: y también la oscuridad

* * *

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: la tierra tiene quien la proteja

Sunset: este mundo necesita reflexionar

Supergirl: suena un trabajo para supergirl

* * *

Sunset: Superman tiene que ser encarcelado

Supergirl: no pierdo las esperanzas

Sunset: y nunca lo hagas

* * *

Supergirl: entiendo que lees mentes

Sunset: así es lo uso para ayudar a los demás

Supergirl: eso muy suena bien

* * *

Sunset: entiendo que sitio perder tu planeta kara

Supergirl: espero algún día recuperar lo

Sunset: se algún día lo harás

* * *

Supergirl: necesita algún consejo

Sunset: esa pregunta esta invertida

Supergirl: tu pulso dice que esta mintiendo

* * *

Sunset: si pudiera tocar a Superman para ayudarlo

Supergirl: tendrá suerte si evades un golpe

Sunset: no se me olvidara ese detalle

* * *

 **Chita**

Chita: ultimas palabras ?

Sunset: que leo tus pensamientos

Chita: aun si te desollare

* * *

Sunset: no me provoques chita

Chita: sera una presa divertida

Sunset: primero corta esa uñas

* * *

Chita: no puedes ganarme

Sunset: y creía que Trixie insoportable

Chita: las diosa guiara mis garras

* * *

Sunset: te entregaras ante la ley

Chita: eres patética

Sunset: no tienes remedio

* * *

Chita: tu aliados son patéticos

Sunset: nadie ofende a mis amigos

Chita: nadie te querer

* * *

Sunset: tu transformación es lamentable barbara

Chita: que podrás regresar me mi forma humana

Sunset: quizá pero cambia de personalidad

* * *

 **Canario negro**

Canario negro: te invito unos tragos

Sunset: claro por que no ?

Canario negro: ahora si nos entendemos

* * *

Sunset: dinah lance

Canario negro: bruce dice debemos entrenar

Sunset: espero algo de ventaja

* * *

Canario negro: me agrada como usa tus poderes

Sunset: yo lo uso con buenas intenciones

Canario negro: mejoremos tu poderes

* * *

Sunset: tu grito me recuerda a las sirenas

Canario negro: pero tu no las derrotaste verdad ?

Sunset: es solo no quiero tener una mala experiencia

* * *

Canario negro: ! te vigilo Sunset ¡

Sunset: solo busco conocer mas este mundo

Canario negro: pero siempre avisa quieres

* * *

Sunset: me gustaría aprender de ti Dinah

Canario negro: unos minutos te cambiara de opinión

Sunset: eso lo dudo

* * *

 **Gatubela**

Gatubela: no eres nada inocente cierto ?

Sunset: una vez robe una corona

Gatubela: algo pequeño para principiantes

* * *

Sunset: selina Kyle

Gatubela: la chica ocaso

Sunset: muy gracioso

* * *

Gatubela: muéstrame que puede hacer

Sunset: veo los recuerdos de los demás y leo mentes

Gatubela: te daré una dosis de realidad

* * *

Sunset: se que pasado fue muy cruel contigo

Gatubela: algunos sigue adelante con habilidades

Sunset: eso explica mucha cosas de ti

* * *

Gatubela: no arrincones a esta gata

Sunset: que significado tiene robar para ti ?

Gatubela: robas es un arte

* * *

Sunset: no puedo leer tu mente

Gatubela: un misterio querida

Sunset: esto si es interesante

* * *

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: haz que digo o habrá plomo

Sunset: un asesino, debe ser fastidio para demas

Deadshot: no me sentiré mal por matarte

* * *

Sunset: realmente me odias ?

Deadshot: no te lo tomes personal quieres

Sunset: dinero no te hace una buena persona

* * *

Deadshot: que es lo quieres ?

Sunset: podría ayudarme encontrar alguien

Deadshot: depende cuanto pagues

* * *

Sunset: lawton por que no regresar con tu hija, ella te extraña ?

Deadshot: lo haría pero dile eso a las granadas tengo en mi cabeza

Sunset: quizá si merecen mi ayuda

* * *

Deadshot: leer me la mente no te ayudara ganar esto

Sunset: hay otra manera de vencerte

Deadshot: por eso cobre doble

* * *

Sunset: alguna una vez te sienta mal por matar ?

Deadshot: en algunas ocasiones

Sunset: tenemos que hablar de eso

* * *

 **Capitán** **Frió**

Capitán Frió: atrás niña

Sunset: dejas me ayudarte, te enseñare otro camino

Capitán Frio: te voy congelar

* * *

Sunset: no es tarde para reformarte leonard

Capitán Frió: para ti el señor snart

Sunset: primero cambiemos esa actitud

* * *

Capitán Frió: así que tu maestra mama es una inútil

Sunset: dejara que insultes a mi mentora

Capitán Frió: y te congelo la cabeza

* * *

Sunset: la gente puede cambiar snart

Capitán Frió: guárdate tu historia

Sunset: yo lo hice

* * *

Capitán Frió: atrás aliento de dragón

Sunset: puedes aprender mejorara lo que dice ?

Capitán Frió: créeme ya me canse de hablar

* * *

Sunset: debes ser frió

Capitán Frió: caray que tan nueva eres

Sunset: como hace 5 años

* * *

 **Bane**

Bane: dame esa medalla

Sunset: no creo Bane

Bane: bien si así quieres juguemos

* * *

Sunset: no tiene remedio para refórmate

Bane: guarda silencio mujer

Sunset: no me gusta escuchar eso

* * *

Bane: ¡ te necesito en mis fuerzas !

Sunset: eres un peleador asesino

Bane: aprenderás tu lugar

* * *

Sunset: Bane nacido criado en peñadura

Bane: una prueba de fe

Sunset: cortare ese veneno

* * *

Bane: ¡ la dama te quiere con vida !

Sunset: por ordenes de quien?

Bane: de Midnight

* * *

Sunset: Twilight como pudo reclutarte

Bane: ella tiene un mejor visión que tu

Sunset: esa visión esta mal Bane

* * *

 **Espantapájaros**

Espantapájaros: oh temes decepcionar a tus amigas

Sunset: ella confían en mi

Espantapájaros: no estoy tan seguro

* * *

Sunset: Jonathan crane

Espantapájaros: de que servirá saber mi nombre

Sunset: para saber que eres el Espantapájaros

* * *

Espantapájaros: ya sentiste la oscuridad

Sunset: jamas me dejare llevar por el poder oscuro

Espantapájaros: con que un tema sensible

* * *

Sunset: podría usar el gas para ayudar en causar miedo

Espantapájaros: el miedo es mi arma

Sunset: tu habilidades también podría ser buenas

* * *

Espantapájaros: tienes miedo que tu maestra no te recuerde

Sunset: ella no se olvidara de mi

Espantapájaros: veamos quien ganara

* * *

Sunset: no tengo ningún miedo

Espantapájaros: todos debe enfrentar su miedos

Sunset: pues no hoy sera asi

* * *

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Gorilla Grodd: tus pensamientos serán míos

Sunset: no lo creo Grodd

Gorilla Grodd: lengua y oídos defectuoso

* * *

Sunset: no busque enfrentarme Grodd

Gorilla Grodd: a que podría temer yo

Sunset: a la magia de la amistad

* * *

Gorilla Grodd: en parte no eres humana

Sunset: largo de mi mente Grodd

Gorilla Grodd: también puedes ser controlada

* * *

Sunset: no puedo contra mi

Gorilla Grodd: Hueles a debilidad

Sunset: te mostrare lo que puedo hacer

* * *

Gorilla Grodd: por ayuda otros si no es tu mundo ?

Sunset: Twilight me ayudo ver había otra camino

Gorilla Grodd: hora de dormir

* * *

Sunset: este mundo necesita amistad

Gorilla Grodd: ¡ la Tierra no es tu hogar, mula !

Sunset: pero alguien puede hacer la diferencia

* * *

 **Doctor Destino**

Doctor Destino: esta dividida entre dos mundo

Sunset: nunca olvido de donde provengo

Doctor Destino: ahora debes elegir

* * *

Sunset: kent nelson

Doctor Destino: el destino no te perdonará

Sunset: esa magia tuya es muy curiosa

* * *

Doctor Destino: no perteneces aquí

Sunset: lo siento destino pero tengo ayudar

Doctor Destino: vas fallar

* * *

Sunset: veo tus recuerdo y sentimientos

Doctor Destino: deja que el destino siga su curso

Sunset: no puedo dejar que la gente muera por tu culpa

* * *

Doctor Destino: llegas muy tarde

Sunset: no cierto aun tiempo de salvar este mundo

Doctor Destino: probemos tu valía

* * *

Sunset: necesito ese casco

Doctor Destino: dañaría su poder

Sunset: mucho en mi ha cambiado Doctor

* * *

 **El Guason**

El Guason: no comiences peleas que no puedes terminar

Sunset: por que me dices esto ?

El Guason: ja hay gente con la no merece la pena hablar

* * *

Sunset: tu mente es aterradora

El Guason: haré tu funeral un carnaval

Sunset: ahora entiendo por que Pinkie te admira

* * *

El Guason: no creas todo lo que dicen de mi ?

Sunset: quizá Superman tenia razón en matarte

El Guason: es lo que dijeron los otros

* * *

Sunset: te mandaremos donde vienes

El Guason: pero tu pesadilla sera hará realidad

Sunset: Guason el payaso enfermo

* * *

El Guason: que tal una sonrisita

Sunset: no nada gracioso, es mejor Pinkie

El Guason: como sea

* * *

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: mis lanterns te castigaran

Sunset: por que lo dices ?

Atrocitus: por rechazar tu ira

* * *

Sunset: Atrocitus

Atrocitus: no niegues tu ira

Sunset: mejor acepto mi magia

* * *

Atrocitus: une te a mi sunset shimmer

Sunset: te veo ti y me recuerda a mi pasado, no gracias

Atrocitus: qué desperdicio de vida

* * *

Sunset: eres un agente de la ira

Atrocitus: no puedo ignora esa ira tuya

Sunset: te daré algo mejor

* * *

Atrocitus: tu ira esta dormida

Sunset: la ira no soluciona nada

Atrocitus: sigue mintiendo a ti

* * *

Sunset: leer mente mi poder

Atrocitus: la ira es mi arma letal

Sunset: pues veamos quien gana

* * *

 **Cosa del pantano**

Cosa del pantano: por que viniste aquí ?

Sunset: necesito saber mas de ti

Cosa del pantano: veamos tus intenciones

* * *

Sunset: Alec Holland

Cosa del pantano: el ya no existe

Sunset: tu pasado fue horrible

* * *

Cosa del pantano: la violencia no es necesario

Sunset: prefiero hablar para solucionar las cosas

Cosa del pantano: esto sera interesante

* * *

Sunset: otro que controla las plantas

Cosa del pantano: mi poder es raíz y tallo

Sunset: dejare las verduras por un tiempo

* * *

Cosa del pantano: no pasare por alto tus crímenes

Sunset: me esta confundiendo cosa del pantano

Cosa del pantano: probemos voluntad

* * *

Sunset: tu eres único que generoso con la humanidad

Cosa del pantano: algunos merecen ser escuchados

Sunset: eres un misterio para mi criatura del pantano

* * *

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: esta con black manta

Sunset: no estoy con el artur

Aquaman: ¡ debería estar aquí !

* * *

Sunset: necesito tu ayuda artur ?

Aquaman: dirígete a mi como a la realeza

Sunset: quizá sea cierto rey de los mares

* * *

Aquaman: los mares se alzarán contra ti

Sunset: pero no soy el enemigo

Aquaman: eso queda por verse

* * *

Sunset: podríamos llevarnos bien

Aquaman: no necesito tu amistad

Sunset: los aliados son amigos en lo que puedes confiar

* * *

Aquaman: la magia de la amistad cierto ?

Sunset: debería conocer mas de ella

Aquaman: permite me darte la bienvenida

* * *

Sunset: gracias por salvarme de ahogarme

Aquaman: aun no eres bienvenida a mi reino

Sunset: era de esperase que dijera eso

* * *

 **Black adan**

Black adan: es una pena que te reformaras

Sunset: ahora soy una mejor persona ahora

Black adan: ego le susurra mentiras a oídos

* * *

Sunset: el príncipe adan

Black adan: Una simple mortal me desafía?

Sunset: veamos si puedo derrotarte

* * *

Black adan: Eres débil, a pesar de tu poder

Sunset: solo necesita ser astuta y lista

Black adan: por favor sorprenderme

* * *

Sunset: te llevare ante la justicia

Black adan: Peleas contra seis dioses, no contra un hombre

Sunset: seria primera vez enfrento a uno

* * *

Black adan: la estudiante de celestia

Sunset: fui la mejor alumnas en su momento

Black adan: y pensar que casi te respetaba

* * *

Sunset: luchare contigo si nos envía a casa

Black adan: entonces acepta mi desafió

Sunset: con leer tu mente sera fácil

* * *

 **Green lantern**

Green lantern: los guardianes quieren hablar contigo

Sunset: que necesita ello de mi ?

Green lantern: hay modo averiguarlo

* * *

Sunset: hal jordan

Green lantern: soy el mejor con el anillo

Sunset: y también presumido

* * *

Green lantern: odio pelear con mis amigos

Sunset: debe ser muy horrible que confíen en ti

Green lantern: ! vaya tu si que eres una experta ¡

* * *

Sunset: tu anillo tiene relación con los cambiantes

Green lantern: es pura fuerza de voluntad sunset

Sunset: que bueno no eres uno de esa reina

* * *

Green lantern: hola tocino

Sunset: ya me canse que se burle de mi pelo

Green lantern: tranquila ya desayune huevos revueltos

* * *

Sunset: llévame con los guardianes hal

Green lantern: no es tu maldito asunto

Sunset: necesito hablar con ellos

* * *

 **Robin**

Robin: mi abuelo me contó de ti

Sunset: enserio y que te dijo

Robin: te matara y me llevara esa medalla

* * *

Sunset: hijo debe querer a su padre

Robin: lo abandone por las razones equivocadas

Sunset: aun si el tu padre

* * *

Robin: no puedo tomarte enserio

Sunset: una vez fuiste el chico maravilla

Robin: lamentara haber dicho eso

* * *

Sunset: como planeas vencer damian

Robin: se lo que necesita para ganar Sunset

Sunset: y funcionara ?

* * *

Robin: la lamebotas de la princesa twilight

Sunset: te equivocas te palabras

Robin: entonces muere

* * *

Sunset: hijo de batman y nieto Ra's al Ghul

Robin: mi abuelo enseño matar a los que sermonea mucho

Sunset: debería ser mas como tu padre

* * *

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: asi viniste de otra tierra

Sunset: ayudar cambiar lo mas posible este mundo

Cyborg: vaya

* * *

Sunset: no debes odiar a tu padre victor

Cyborg: es por su culpa que soy asi

Sunset: uno siempre debe ser agradecido

* * *

Cyborg: llamemos le un encuentro amistoso

Sunset: con alguien que mata por moral

Cyborg: hay va tu ultima oportunidad

* * *

Sunset: solo peleo para justificar algo

Cyborg: entonces por que peleamos ?

Sunset: por que la venganza endureció tu corazón

* * *

Cyborg: si fuera sensato ira a casa

Sunset: no puedo regresar mi hogar de origen

Cyborg: todavía podemos debatirlo

* * *

Sunset: me sorprende que sea un hombre y parte maquina

Cyborg: cuidado no vayas lesionarte ?

Sunset: no me preocupa

* * *

 **Superman**

Superman: una vez solía pensar como tu

Sunset: pero lo que te paso fue trágico Clark

Superman: por eso mundo necesita justicia

* * *

Sunset: yo vi oscuridad pero alguien ayudado superarlo

Superman: ve al grano

Sunset: a diferencia de ti, yo vi la luz ante de caer Superman

* * *

Superman: te metes en un juego peligroso

Sunset: me arriesgado para hacer lo correcto

Superman: ya lo veremos

* * *

Sunset: tus padres quería fuera un gran ejemplo

Superman: tu quien eres tu para juzgarme

Sunset: alguien que sabe unas cosa de la amistad

* * *

Superman: tu magia no me afecta

Sunset: pero la magia de la amistad te vencerá

Superman: sabes recibir un golpe ?

* * *

Sunset: renuncia a tu gobierno

Superman: el mundo me necesita

Sunset: algunos esta ciego por tu régimen

* * *

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: viene de un cerdo ?

Sunset: no lo entiendo

Firestorm: sabes tienes pelo de tocino

* * *

Sunset: el fuego siempre es malo

Firestorm: pero también es vida de algún modo

Sunset: quizás jackson y stein

* * *

Firestorm: el profesor y yo probamos nuestro poderes

Sunset: novato nada me impresiona

Firestorm: hoy sera conejillo de indias

* * *

Sunset: jefferson jackson y martín stein

Firestorm: te presento la matriz de firestrom

Sunset: ya quiero verlo

* * *

Firestorm: magia vs ciencia el enfrentamiento definitivo

Sunset: mi magia te supera jax

Firestorm: pero aun si soy nuclear

* * *

Sunset: podría estudiar tus poderes

Firestorm: no puedo set de química para niños

Sunset: no me conoces bien

* * *

 **Blue Beetle**

Sunset: jaime reyes

Blue Beetle: listo para subir de nivel

Sunset: me agradas

* * *

Blue Beetle: escarabajo no dice nada bueno de ti

Sunset: seguro no me confundes

Blue Beetle: no eres starlight

* * *

Sunset: una armadura de batalla

Blue Beetle: y unida mi espalda

Sunset: que mas tienes ese escarabajo

* * *

Blue Beetle: escarabajo dice que puedes leer las mentes

Sunset: uno de mucha habilidades o poderes

Blue Beetle: no podemos tomar una foto después ?

* * *

Sunset: así que batman me necesita ?

Blue Beetle: lo siento pero son ordenes

Sunset: veamos que tan fuerte eres

* * *

Blue Beetle: escarabajo dice fuiste un demonio

Sunset: un capitulo de mi pasado

Blue Beetle: pero mi pasado no es hoy

* * *

 **Green Arrow**

Green Arrow: tengo flecha con tu nombre

Sunset: no creo que alcance a escribirlo

Green Arrow: bien tengo flecha solo para ti

* * *

Sunset: abandonado por una isla oliver

Green Arrow: como sabes eso

Sunset: veo los recuerdo de lo demás cuando los toco

* * *

Green Arrow: de que tierra te sacaron ?

Sunset: vengo otro mundo , tu tampoco lo eres de por aquí

Green Arrow: te entiendo

* * *

Sunset: es cierto que nunca fallas

Green Arrow: prefiero mostrarte que decirte

Sunset: de acuerdo como quieras Arrow

* * *

Green Arrow: así que eres mitad humana y parte caballo ?

Sunset: mas bien poni de un lugar llamado equestria hay donde vengo

Green Arrow: eso no la envidia a todos

* * *

Sunset: te gustaría ir visitar nuestro mundo

Green Arrow: depende todas son furries

Sunset: termino correcto es híbrido

* * *

 **Flash**

Flash: de donde saliste

Sunset: vengo de otro mundo y que tiene un portal que me lleva a equestria

Flash: la tenia preparada verdad ?

* * *

Sunset: vengo ayudar flash

Flash: si , no lo creo

Sunset: aprende confiar

* * *

Flash: alguna vez pensado en tu hogar

Sunset: siempre, quizá algún día regrese

Flash: veamos tu valor

* * *

Sunset: sorprendido que tengo tus colores

Flash: si pero tengo fuerza de la velocidad

Sunset: veamos como esa fuerza de velocidad

* * *

Flash: algunas te siente arrepentido

Sunset: desde día que abandone mi maestra y mi hogar

Flash: deje que muestre algo entusiasmos

* * *

Sunset: sabes puedo leer tu mentes y ve tu recuerdo

Flash: calma estoy de tu lado

Sunset: no se me olvida que te uniste al régimen

* * *

 **Batman**

Batman: por que debería confiar en ti ?

Sunset: podemos ser mas ayudada que estorbo

Batman: yo juzgare eso

* * *

Sunset: Bruce Wayne

Batman debería esta impresionado

Sunset: mas bien sorprenderte

* * *

Batman: ! quiero respuestas ¡

Sunset: no siempre tendré las respuesta de amigas

Batman: eso nuevo

* * *

Sunset: el caballero de la noche

Batman el elemento armonía misteriosos

Sunset: vaya eso te dice el mejor detective del mundo

* * *

Batman: se supone que moriste

Sunset: mas bien sobreviví con mucha suerte

Batman: necesito saber que lo puedo hacer

* * *

Sunset: no leer bien tu mente

Batman inmoviliza dores telepáticos

Sunset: veamos que mas tienes

* * *

Batman: veamos si aun lo tienes

Sunset: poder convencer a los demás si lo tengo

Batman: no que quise decir

* * *

Sunset: aun día confiaras en mi

Batman: no confió tanto en nadies

Sunset: al menos dame una oportunidad

* * *

 **Brianniac**

Brianniac: ! abandona mi nave ¡

Sunset: primero liberar mi mundo

Brianniac: no tiene poder aquí

* * *

Sunset: mi poderes te vencerá

Brianniac: soy mas rápido y mas listo que tu

Sunset: te mencione que también soy científica

* * *

Brianniac: dice que eres la mas popular

Sunset: en mis tiempos cuando era una mala persona

Brianniac: veamos por que sigues siéndolo

* * *

Sunset: te venceré con la magia mas

Brianniac: amistad significa amigos nada mas

Sunset: enseñares mas de ella Brianniac

* * *

Brianniac: la magia de la amistad ?

Sunset: es un poder no puede entender invasor

Brianniac: nada se me escapa a mi

* * *

Sunset: tus crímenes sera detenido

Brianniac: todo tienes debilidades

Sunset: pues yo no


	8. trailer De starlight

escena regreso starlight que sobrevivió

starlight glimmer caída en suelo como muerta pero se levanta ve gigante rojo en con un anillo evade los disparo lo golpea coje una tapa de basura y lo golpea y starlight le da un puñetazo atrocitus ni se inmuta y la hace una lado

atrocitus : eres no capaz de darme ira niña

Starlight: largo de aqui,

atrocitus : espero no volver encontrarte

luego atrocitus ve y starlight corre para buscar sunset y twilight y detener al invasor y regresar equestria su hogar

starlight: he vuelto

aparece caminado frente la niebla sacado una pistola de su chaqueta y la recarga

 **starlight-** Próximamente

un futuro lejano si aparecen la sirenas en los especiales tendrá su diálogos cada una por sepado y finales si que llegan aparecer un especial de regresan


End file.
